The promise
by doomzoom
Summary: Ruby and Blake are childhood friends that end up getting separated when Blake gets moved to a new foster family. They crash into each other later in life and try to reconnect.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**-19 years ago-**

"Blake! Blake! Get over here! I found something!" said an excitable five year old Ruby hopping around in light blue overall shorts and a plain white t-shirt with a cartoony rose on the front. Her large red cape swished around in the wind as she dragged her long time friend over to the sandbox in the park.

"What do you want Ruby? I was busy reading a book I got from the library." responded Blake, annoyance evident in her lisp filled speech due to the front tooth she had recently lost. Ruby ignored her and continued to tug on her black long sleeve sweater, Blake rolled her eyes and pushed up her large round glasses higher on the bridge of her small nose so that they wouldn't fall off completely and started to follow the girl that she was two years older than.

Ruby dragged her across the playground in the park and when they finally made it to the sandbox Ruby crouched down to picked up something from inside of the box. She looked around to see if anyone was watching and then showed Blake a golden ring with swirls and small flowers etched into the outside of the ring, and along the inside of the ring the date 10/15/88 was engraved with the initials R.E.B.

"It looks like a wedding ring. Who's do you think it is?" said Blake holding up her glasses to squint at the ring.

Ruby shrugged and said "I don't know I was playing in the sand and just found it. Do you think we should ask around and see if anyone says it's theirs?"

Blake froze, terrified of the thought of talking to cruel strangers. "D-do you think t-that's really the best idea? ...I think that if you do ask around, then you should ask without me, they probably won't talk to you if you're with me because of these." Blake pointed at her cat ears and wiggled them around.

"That's a dumb reason for them not to talk to us. You're the cutest person I've ever seen."

Blake blushed, turned away from Ruby and started to play with her short choppy shoulder length hair. "Y-you think so?"

"Yeah! And just because the bigger people don't like your cute kitty ears I'm not going to give the ring back" she huffed and crossed her arms across her chest "...Oh! I have the greatest idea!" said Ruby as she started to hop up and down.

"What is it?"

"Well remember how my mom said she married her best friend?" Blake slowly nodded not really following Ruby's sudden change of thought. "Well since you're my best friend, why don't we get married so that we'll always be together?"

A new blush spread across Blake's cheeks. "R-ruby we can't get married, we're not old enough."

"True..." said Ruby with her smile dropping instantly. She was quiet for a few moments before she jumped up suddenly, startling Blake. "I know!"

Blake sighed and said "What's your crazy plan this time Ruby? And I swear if it's as dumb as trying to prank Yang again when she visited I might just-"

Ruby cut Blake off by putting a hand over her mouth and said "Shhhhh. Blake, you promised you wouldn't bring that up again and no it's not stupid." Ruby took her hand off Blake's mouth and continued "I was going to say that we should get married, but like later when we're twenty-four or something."

"Why twenty four? That's a weird number."

"What? No! it's an awesome number!"

"Why?"

Ruby looked at the ground and mumbled "Its the age my mommy got married."

Any normal person wouldn't have heard her, but due to Blake's enhanced hearing she heard it. "Oh well why didn't you just say that? Um... If you really want get married then we can if you want." Blake looked away from her friend as her blush started to creep back onto her cheeks. Blake would have done anything to keep the closest (and only) friend happy, on the other hand the thought of marrying her didn't strike her as a bad idea, it gave her a strange feeling in her stomach and she didn't know why.

Ruby lit up like a Christmas tree and pulled out the gold ring she had found earlier and put it in Blake's hand. "Here this is your ring now since I'm the one who asked, we can get one for me later." Blake returned her smile and slipped the ring into her pocket, since it was too big to fit on her tiny fingers.

Blake gave her a small smile and said "Okay."

* * *

**-two months later-**

"W-w-why do you have to go?!" said Ruby with tears streaming down her small round face.

"My foster family doesn't want me anymore and the social worker is going to put me in a new home." Blake also had tears running down her cheeks. She looked down and started to play with the golden ring she had strung on a thin leather cord. "Don't worry Ruby no matter what I'm going to keep my promise." Ruby nodded, crushed Blake into a hug and started to cry heavily into her shoulder. Blake hugged her back and cried into her friend until the blonde social worker came over and forcefully separated the two.

"NOOOO BRING HER BACK!" screamed Ruby at the top of her lungs. She tried to run after Blake but her father restrained her.

"RUBY!" yelled Blake as Glynda carried her to the brand new black car while at the same time trying to avoid getting injured by the girl fighting back to get back to her only friend. Blake fought so hard that she accidentally knocked her own glasses off, Glynda didn't bother to get them since it was difficult enough to get the screaming child into her car.

Taiyang only let go of Ruby when the car was only a speck in the distance. Ruby walked over to where Blake's glasses had fallen and picked them up. She held them to her chest and continued cry. In the car Blake was looking out the back window even though she stopped being able to see her friend the moment the glasses fell off, but she still held onto the hope that she could still see the blur of red that was her friend.

"Don't worry it's going to be okay you'll make new friends." said the normally cold woman.

"But I don't want new friends, I want Ruby." whimpered Blake as she brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly. She silently sobbed and Glynda looked at her with pity from the rear view mirror.

_Don't worry Ruby I'll find you again someday._

**...**

**~A.N.~**

**Hi everyone I wanted to post this story before I got lazy to post it and before you say it I know its a bit of an over used au but I really wanted to write it for this ship. So tell me if you want me to continue it and then I'll write some more for this fic and also tell me what you think of it and stuff. So anyway have a happy Easter everyone! Till next time!**

**p.s.- I don't own RWBY.**


	2. Chapter 2: we meet again

**-present time-**

"Sorry!" yelled a twenty four year old Ruby as she rushed past people on the streets of Vale. She pedaled faster on her bright red bicycle to reach the stop light before it turned red and almost crashed into yet another person. "I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" She yelled as she traveled at high speeds to her job interview. When she was finally closing in on the final intersection a man pushing a fruit stand turned the corner and crashed into Ruby. "Ahh!" She yelled as she flew into oncoming traffic. After rolling a few times on the hard cement floor, she hopped up and immediately picked up her bike to start riding again. She turned back to see if the man was okay and found that he was scrambling to pick up his fruit, he lifted his gaze and glared at the brunette girl. When she started to pedal away the man yelled "Pinché niña estupida!". Ruby turned back and yelled "I don't know what you said but I'm sorry!" with that she started to cross the intersection that was miraculously still green.

When she finally arrived to the front of the building she didn't even bother to lock up her bike, she just threw it to the ground and rushed into the dark grey building with the letters "Chocolate Bunny industries" written across the top in big bold brown letters. She rushed into the elevator and rapidly pushed the button for the twentieth floor multiple times. Once the silver doors of the elevator finally closed shut she leaned against the back wall, breathing heavily, she closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing. When the elevator stopped she looked at the floor number and noticed it stopped on the seventh floor to pick up another person. She closed her eyes yet again and didn't bother to look at the person that had just walked in. The adrenaline pumping through her veins had just began to wear off and she started to feel the aches and pains from the hard fall she had taken, along with the pain in her legs from riding twenty-five blocks at full speed.

When Blake entered the elevator she pressed the button for the twentieth floor without paying much attention to her surrounding, she was too busy on her phone trying to get her boss's meetings in order. She was vaguely aware of someone breathing heavily near her but just passed it off as another intern having a panic attack from disappointing the V.P. Coco Adel. Her boss was her long time friend Velvet Scarlatina, she ran Chocolate Bunny Industries with her wife Coco. CBI was one of the best and most successful fashion industries out there, it was constantly being voted the best of the best in the fashion world. The reason Coco was just a V.P. and not the president was because she wanted to be more hands on with her work and left the paperwork to Velvet. Coco was constantly giving the new people panic attacks because of her harsh attitude when it came to simple mistakes. Just as Blake finished her last email the elevator dinged with her floor. She was about to step out of the elevator when someone pushed past her in a hurry almost knocking her down.

"Sorry!" yelled Ruby knowing that she probably knocked down the person in the elevator, Ruby hadn't bothered to pay attention to the person she pushed and just kept running toward the office of the interviewer.

When Blake regained her balance she glared at the brunette running in the direction of her boss's office. _These stupid interns... Wait it can't be... Is that... Ruby? _Thought Blake as she slowly walked out of the elevator. Blake started to speed up and stopped just outside of her boss's door. _I can't just walk in there. I have to wait until she walks out to see if it's really Ruby._ Blake hesitantly walked away from the door and sat down at her desk near the door and made a valiant attempt at getting her work done, but with her eyes wondering over to her boss's door every so often she didn't get much done.

Inside the office Ruby was hunched over with her hands on her knees, breathing heavily.

"Who-" Started the girl with long brown bunny ears.

Ruby lifted her right hand and held up her index finger to stop the girl from asking any more questions before she caught her breath. When she was done she stood up straight and walked over to Velvet while holding out her hand for Velvet to shake. "My name is Ruby Rose and I had an interview with you about being the architect for your next couple of buildings I'm sorry I'm late. My sister didn't bother to wake me up this morning and even turned off my alarm as a prank. I rode my bike here and then I kept crashing into things like this lady and then I crashed into a fruit vendor-"

Velvet held up her hand to cut off Ruby's rambles and said "It's alright." With a small laugh she shook Ruby's hand and continued "You're just lucky my wife isn't the one doing these interviews." Ruby laughed along nervously and sat down on one of the chairs in front of Velvet's desk.

Velvet's office consisted of three plain white walls with various painting scattered across them. The wall behind Velvet was just one large window that allowed you to look out and see most of business central in Vale. Velvet sat back in her black leather rolling chair and crossed her legs, which were clearly visible through the glass-top desk. Velvet herself was dressed in a light grey blazer along with a hot pink v-neck blouse, a light grey pencil skirt that reached her knees and hot pink pumps that matched her blouse. While Ruby was wearing a sweat drenched black t-shirt along with a scuffed up red hoodie and some regular black jeans with black and white Converse. Ruby was becoming quickly becoming aware that she should have dressed a bit more appropriately for this interview.

Velvet opened a file that contained Ruby's resume and began the interview. "So. Ruby I saw in your resume that you got your architecture license in three years, that's quite impressive, care to explain?"

Ruby nodded and gave her a small smile. "I started my IDP at the same time I was doing my schooling for my bachelors and when I got my degree I passed my final licensing examination with flying colors."

Velvet raised an eyebrow and said "How did you immediately get into an internship program with no schooling previously done?"

"Oh my uncle runs an architecture firm and let me intern there so I wouldn't have to get an internship after my schooling."

"If your uncle runs a firm why don't you go work for him instead?"

Ruby looked down and started to twiddle with her thumbs. "Well... I did work for him, but then he said that I needed to get out more and have new experiences, so he fired me and said I need to be more self reliant."

Velvet nodded and wrote some comments on Ruby's resume before saying, "Do you have your portfolio?"

Ruby's face paled before she said "I-I-I forgot it in the rush."

Velvet nodded, and again wrote somethings on Ruby's resume. All the writing she was doing was starting to fray on Ruby's nerves. "Alright, since you don't have your portfolio I'm going to give you a small test to test your skills."

Ruby sighed in relief, most people would have kicked her out then and there. "What's the test?" She asked.

Velvet pulled out a sketch pad and a pencil, she gave them to Ruby and said "You have ten minutes to give me a design for a building. The design must have three floors, three outer walls and it must look good on the inside as well." Ruby nodded with determination clear in her face. Velvet pulled out her phone and clicked the application for a timers and said "Ready, set... Go!" Ruby instantly proceeded to sketch and let the world fade away while she thought out the design and dimensions of the building.

Ruby had just finished putting the finishing touches on the building when Velvet's phone dinged. "Alright hand over what you did." Ruby silently handed over the sketch pad and nervously waited for Velvet's answer. Velvet studied the drawing for several minutes, it had had gotten to the point where it had started to feel like an eternity to Ruby, when Velvet looked up suddenly and smiled. "Congratulations Ruby Rose! You are now CBI's newest architect for any and all future buildings."

Ruby hopped up and shook Velvet's hand vigorously. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I promise you won't regret it!"

Velvet laughed. "Well I hope not. Just be on time to any future meetings." She teased.

Ruby laughed nervously and her cheeks colored faintly "I'll try boss."

"Well first things first I need to introduce you to my personal assistant you will be mostly dealing with her when it comes to approving the design for any buildings." said Velvet as she got up from her chair, as soon as she began walking towards the door and Ruby followed her out.

Once Ruby left Velvet's office her silver eyes widened when they met with some very familiar amber eyes. "Ruby Rose meet-"

"Blake." finished Ruby.

"Hey Ruby, its been awhile hasn't it?" said Blake with a growing smile.

"Oh, you two know each other?" said Velvet in surprise. Her surprise was mostly due to the large smile that was plastered across Blake's face. In all the years they knew each other Blake rarely smiled, if you excluded small smiles and smirks.

"Yeah we grew up together for a while." said Ruby with a hint of sadness in her voice that didn't go unnoticed by the rabbit eared girl. Velvet looked at Blake and saw a hint of sadness in her eyes as well.

"Well then, I guess that means I don't have to introduce you two. Blake I'll give you the rest of the afternoon to get reacquainted with your friend, just have my schedule sent to me before the end of the day." Blake nodded and Velvet gave her the 'we are definitely talking about this later' look.

When Velvet left they stood in awkward silence before Ruby said "Wanna get some lunch?"

Blake smiled and said "I'd like that."

**...**

**~A.N.~**

**Wow I didn't expect so many people to like my story. I released this chapter to tell you humans thank you for reading, favoriting and reviewing this. Don't expect anymore daily updates I'm going to update this at the same time I update my other story (which is only a week), but I really wanted to write this as a thanks and to let you peoples know that I'm going to continue this story. Leave a review telling me what you think and stuff, so till next time peoples!**

**p.s.- I don't own RWBY.**


	3. Chapter 3: Blake

Ruby and Blake walked out of CBI's building in silence, neither of them really knew what to talk about. The silence that had settled between them grew thicker as it filled itself with unanswered questions and slowly began to grow uncomfortable. They stood outside of the building for a few moments before Ruby noticed her bike had gone missing, Blake noticed her friend's distress and asked "What's wrong?".

Ruby sighed and hunched her shoulders, "I left my bike here and it looks like it got stolen, I didn't lock it up before I went into the building because I was in such a rush to get to the interview."

"It's okay Ruby." Blake put her hand on Ruby's shoulder and Ruby unconsciously relaxed into her touch. When Blake dropped her hand Ruby felt a twinge of disappointment shoot through her.

"Want to go to this café around the corner?" asked Blake in an attempt to cheer Ruby up. Ruby gave her a small smile and started to follow Blake in the direction of the café.

After a few more moments of silence Blake asked "So how are you?"

"I've been fine. I recently broke up with someone so once things calmed down things got pretty boring and Yang made me continue my job search." Ruby unzipped and took off her red hoodie to let her shirt dry.

"That reminds me, Velvet didn't tell me what she hired you for. Do you work in fashion?" Ruby stopped and doubled over in laughter almost dropping her sweater.

_It's been so long since I've heard her laugh... Her voice sounds almost the same, the only difference is that it's slightly deeper now. _Thought Blake as she enjoyed the sound of Ruby's laughter.

When Ruby was finally able to stop laughing she said "Oh wow that one really got me. Blake I don't have a single fashionable bone in my body. Anyway, the reason I was there is because I'm going to design some new buildings for CBI."

"So that's why she introduced us. I'm usually the one to approve any new buildings, among other things. So I guess we're going to be seeing a lot of each other now." Blake didn't know why, but the thought of seeing Ruby more often put a smile on her face. That thought did the same for Ruby and she flashed Blake a megawatt smile that put Blake's tiny smile to shame. They walked through the streets of cloudy downtown Vale in comfortable silence, before Ruby spotted a very familiar fruit vendor.

Ruby stopped and asked "Um Blake can we take a different route to the café?" in a nervous tone.

"Not really its right there." Blake pointed to a small tan café with a couple of dark green tables and chairs on the outside, but of course the lanky mustached man pushing a slightly damaged fruit cart was passing by that very shop. "Is something wrong Ruby you seem nervous."

Ruby looked down and mumbled "Um... could we wait until the man with the fruit cart passes by and doesn't see me."

It was almost to low for a normal person to hear, but Blake's sensitive cat ears picked it up "Are you okay Ruby? Did that man hurt you?" Blake said protectively putting her left hand to Ruby's face making her look up and into her warm amber eyes.

Ruby blushed and stepped back, out of Blake's soothing touch. "I-Its not that. On my way to the interview I crashed into his cart and knocked a lot of stuff out I just said sorry and rode away since he seemed fine and well I wanted to help him pick all of that stuff up but I was late and-" Blake cut off Ruby's rambling by putting her hand up, silently telling her to stop.

"It's okay Ruby" she laughed and teased "I see you still haven't gotten over your habit of rambling."

"Um.. Well.. Um.." Ruby looked to see if the man had left and said "So coffee?" when she saw him turning the corner. "Come on." Ruby grabbed Blake's hand dragged her across the empty street. Blake rolled her eyes with a smile and resisted the urge to intertwine their fingers.

_Come on Blake you still haven't gotten over your silly childhood crush? _It was only a few years after she had left Ruby that she figured out she had had a small crush on Ruby. She looked at Ruby now and thought, _Wow she really looks good. _

Ruby led them to an unoccupied table outside of the shop and much to her and Blake's reluctance she let go of Blake's hand, and they sat across from each other.

A waitress walked over to them not two minutes later. "Anything I can get you guys?" The green haired girl with dark red irises pulled out a pen and notepad ready to take our order.

"I'll have a hot chocolate with a few chocolate chip cookies." said Ruby.

Blake smirked and said "I'll have a black tea please." The girl nodded and wrote down the order. "I'll be back in a few moments." The girl walked away and Blake turned to Ruby still smirking.

"Cookies? Really Ruby?"

"Hey don't mock me, cookies are awesome and if I remember correctly you love them too." Ruby crossed her arms in a fake pout.

Blake raised her arms in defense and gave Ruby a small smile. Ruby didn't stop the pouting until the waitress had come back with their drinks and cookies and left. Blake took a sip of her tea and said "So... what happened after I left?"

Ruby looked at her and Blake could see the sadness in her eyes. "Do you want the full length version or the gist?"

"We have all day Ruby you can tell me the whole story."

Ruby sighed and nodded. "Well... after you left, I cried myself to sleep for a few nights and I would sleep in my parents bed to get over the nightmares of what might be happening to you, because you had described some of the other homes you had been in and I was always worried for you for a very long while." Blake gripped her cup but didn't interrupt. "After a few years it got easier, especially since Yang had moved in with us because her own mom was considered and 'unfit' parent. We were all really happy for a long time until..." Ruby's lip trembled and she gasped for breath. "Until... Until my mom died..." Ruby wiped away an incoming tear and continued "Then my father spiraled into depression and handed us over to my uncle Qrow because we reminded him too much of our moms and he couldn't take it. After that Yang was much more protective of me and Qrow got me into architecture to keep me busy and not just moping around." Ruby looked lost in thought for a moment before she gave Blake a small smile. "After I got my architecture license I worked for Qrow for a while until he fired me to get me out there more and here I am. I got a job that lets me work with my long lost friend." Ruby lost all traces of sadness and was now beaming at Blake.

Blake reached out across the table and put her hand on top of Ruby's hand. "I'm sorry Ruby... I'm sorry I wasn't there for you... Sorry about Summer." Blake's eyes started to tear up and Ruby quickly got up to walk around the table and hug Blake.

"Shhh it's not your fault. They made you leave."

Blake shook her head and whispers "I could have come back." Ruby let go holding her at arms length and looked at her quizzically, waiting for her to elaborate. "I ran away from the foster care system at the age of fourteen." Blake looked down and her cat ears flopped down. "It was hell from beginning to end and I never found a family that really loved me, which is why I ran away. I had traveled half way back to your house and... I got scared... I was scared that you had forgotten me and I just turned around and then eventually just left Vale altogether for a while." Blake started to nervously play with her necklace and then looked up at Ruby. "I'm sorry I broke my promise to come back."

_Is that the ring I gave her when we were kids? I can't believe she kept it all these years. _Thought Ruby. _I really shouldn't bring it up now, I'll bring it up later._

Ruby gave her a small smile and said "It's okay Blake. What matters is that we're here now." Blake smiled back, her ears slowly starting to perk back up. Ruby went back to her seat and started to eat her cookies. Blake picked up her large tea cup and put it up to her lips.

In that moment someone passed by and 'accidentally' shoved Blake with his elbow making her spill her hot drink all over her violet long sleeve shirt and some onto her dark jeans. The man laughed and the woman with him muttered "Are they even allowed to eat in public places." to the man with orange hair who answered "Unfortunately." Blake clenched her wet shirt but said nothing, not wanting to cause a scene. What she hadn't noticed Ruby stand up in a burst of rage and stand in the way of the rude man and woman. "Get out the way shorty, don't you see us walkin' here?"

"I'm not moving till you apologize to my friend." Blake's eyes widened and she looked up in surprise at her friend.

"You're friends with that _thing_?" said the man in disgust.

"_Her_ _name is_ _Blake _and she is one of my closest friends, now apologize to her." Ruby crossed her arms and stared the taller man down.

He laughed and said "You don't know who your talking to girly. I'm Cardin Winchester the son of one of the biggest companies in Vale."

"Frankly I don't care who you are. You are going to apologize to her before I call another good friend of mine that can annihilate your crummy racist company in a heartbeat."

"Ha, who could that be?" He scoffed.

"Weiss. Schnee." Cardin's eyes widened and Blake silently gasped.

"Your bluffing... You don't know _thee_ Weiss Schnee." He said with a hint of nervousness seeping into his confident tone.

Ruby raised her eyebrow and took out her phone. She clicked two buttons, and a high pitched voice answered after the third ring. "What do you want Ruby? I'm busy."

Cardin's eyes widened, instantly recognizing the person on the speaker. He mouthed 'Fine, fine I'll apologize' Ruby smiled and said "Oh nothing Weiss I just wanted to see if would wanted to have lunch together tomorrow."

The girl on the other line sighed and said "Alright, I know we haven't hung out in a few days because of work... I really have to go now I'll text you later with the details."

"Thanks Weiss later."

"Goodbye Ruby." The girl on the other line hung up and Ruby gave Cardin a smug smile and Cardin turned to Blake.

"Sorry." He spat before grabbing the hand of the woman he was with and stomped away.

Ruby sighed and sat down. "I hate using Weiss's name, but I couldn't let him treat you like that. I mean really, even with the human and faunus equality act there are still asshats like him everywhere."

"How do you know a Schnee?"

Ruby looked at Blake and she could see a twinge of fear in her amber eyes. "I've known Weiss since high school and you really don't have to be scared of her because of her name. Ever since she took over the company she's been helping the faunus people get more rights and even pushed the human and faunus equality act."

"Alright."

Ruby could see that Blake still seemed skeptical and said "If you don't believe me how about you come to lunch with us tomorrow?"

"... Okay, I guess it gives me the excuse to meet your friends." She said trying to pass off her nervousness from meeting another Schnee.

Ruby beamed "You're going to love my friends."

They talked for a little while longer until the wind started to pick up and Blake's wet shirt caused her to shiver. "Blake, lets go before you catch a cold. I'm sorry I forgot you had tea all over you."

"It's okay Ruby." They both got up and payed for their drinks before they walked away from the shop.

Blake shivered again and Ruby said "Here Blake put on my sweater. It's dry and it'll keep the cold away." Holding out her sweater for Blake to take.

"No Ruby I couldn't possibly take it."

"Just take the sweater Blake." Ruby shoved the sweater into Blake's arms and Blake rolled her eyes before putting on the sweater. Since the sweater was big on Ruby it fit Blake perfectly.

Because of Blake's enhanced sense of smell she could smell the sweater without putting it close to her nose. _It surprisingly doesn't smell like sweat, instead it just smells like roses. _She thought.

Ruby stopped mid stride when she remembered that she lived twenty five blocks away and didn't have the energy to walk that far and she had also spent the last of her money in the café. "What's wrong." Said Blake looking back at Ruby.

"Um well my bike got stolen and I don't really have money for the bus I was wondering if you could give me a ride to my apartment." She mumbled. "I mean it's okay if you can't, but if you do you can see Yang and maybe meet some of my other friends and-"

"Ruby of course I'll give you a ride." Ruby relaxed and gave Blake a smile, Blake smiled back and led Ruby to her car. The car ride over to Ruby's house was spent in comfortable silence with the exception of Ruby telling Blake directions everyone in a while.

When they arrived at Ruby's house Ruby said "You wanna come up stairs and see Yang? I'm sure she'll be excited to see you after all this time."

"Sure." Blake parked the car and got out of the car along with Ruby. She followed Ruby upstairs and to her apartment. Ruby pulled out her keys and unlocked the door, when she opens the door she found a half naked Yang on top of a white haired girl on the couch.

"Eep!" yelled Ruby before quickly closing the door.

They heard a thump from inside the apartment and someone yell "Sorry Ruby!"

Blake laughed and said "I wanted to see Yang, just not that much of Yang." Ruby's face turned a shade of crimson that almost matched her hoodie.

"I-I-I'm sorry Blake I didn't expect that." said Ruby.

Yang opened the door with messed up hair and her shirt inside out. "Oh god Ruby I'm so sorry you saw that I thought that you wouldn't be home till a little later." She noticed Blake "Oh who's your frie-... Blake?"

"The one and only." said Blake with a smile. Yang tackled her into a hug that lifted her a few inches off the ground. "Nice to see you too Yang." She gasped "Could you put me down now? I can't breathe."

Yang instantly set her down and said "Sorry Blake I'm just really happy to see you. I'm sorry that we met like this though."

Blake laughed and said "It's fine Yang."

"Come in" said Yang dragging the dark haired girl into the small apartment.

"Hello" said the girl on the couch that was blushing almost as much as Ruby. "I'm Weiss are you one of Ruby's friends?" Weiss held out her hand to shake Blake's.

"My name is Blake I really don't know if Ruby and Yang have mentioned me before, but we grew up together." Blake took Weiss's hand and gave her a small smile.

"Blake? Hmm... Oh yes I believe they have talked about you but only a few times."

"Oh Blake! This is the Weiss I was talking about, see she isn't that bad... Well unless you make her temper flare." Blake nodded and smiled.

"Ruby!" Yelled Weiss and Ruby shrugged and said "What? It's true Weiss."

Blake was about to say something before her phone buzzed with a text from Velvet.

_-where are you? I need to know about this friend of yours. The wait is killing me- _

Blake rolled her eyes and texted back.

_*I'll be there soon I just met up with some more friends*_

_-more friends I don't know about belladonna? Well aren't you just full of surprises- _

_*oh shut up* _

_-aw love you too see ya later-_

Blake put away my phone and looked up to see Ruby, Weiss and Yang in some sort of argument.

"All I'm saying is that you should really give some kind of heads up I mean this is like the tenth time I've found you guys like that." Argued Ruby.

"Ruby? Yang?" said Blake and all three of them turned to look at her.

"Oh Blake I forgot you were here... I mean I'm sorry I forgot, it's just that you don't make a lot of noise. Hehe I guess you haven't changed either I remember you used to pop out of no where and scare me unintentionally." Said Ruby.

"I'm really sorry but I have to go, Velvet texted me."

"Didn't she give you the day off?" Asked Ruby disappointed that Blake was leaving so soon.

"Me and Velvet a practically joined at the hip. She's my best friend and after work she usually likes to hangout it annoys Coco to no end how close we are." Explained Blake, she noticed Ruby's fallen expression and said "Don't worry I'll see you tomorrow at that lunch you invited me to with Weiss, Yang do you want to come too?"

"Hell yeah I haven't hung out with you in such a long time." said Yang excitedly.

After they said their goodbyes Blake drove away happy that she found her friend again.

_Oh crap I didn't give her her jacket back... I'll just give it back to her tomorrow. _Thought Blake.

**...**

**~A.N.~**

**Well this is an unexpectedly long chapter that I hope you enjoyed. I really don't know if there are going to be longer chapters in the future but I hope you enjoyed this one even though not much happened. Anyway thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and leave a review with a question, comment and stuff. Till next time peoples!**

**p.s.- I don't own RWBY.**


	4. Chapter 4: awkward talks

Blake arrived at her apartment to find Velvet waiting for her on the couch. _I regret giving her the key to my place_. Thought Blake as she walked over to the tan couch and sat down next to Velvet. Blake's two room apartment was constantly being invaded by Velvet since Coco was usually busy with work. Velvet got lonely very easily, because she was used to the lifestyle that came along with being part of a big family and Blake usually didn't mind the company.

Blake and Velvet met when they were both fifteen and Blake had just arrived at Vacuo. Velvet found Blake on the streets after a group of racists had attacked Blake and left her for dead, Velvet had brought Blake home to her family and convinced them to let her stay. Blake eventually became part of the Scarlatina family and they ended up adopting her into the family. Eventually when they were twenty two Velvet met Coco and they quickly fell for each other. Coco had just started out her clothing line when she convinced Velvet to come with her to Vale to expand her clothing line and the only way that Velvet would even consider going to Vale was if Blake had come with them, so she did, the only reason she even considered going back to Vale was because Velvet needed her there with her (and also the small chance of seeing Ruby again). In the beginning, Blake lived with Velvet and Coco but quickly moved out and got her own place once they had gotten married three years ago.

"So spill, how do you know Rose? I can't believe I found someone from your mysterious past." said Velvet hopping up and down in her seat from excitement. Since Blake was very cagey when it came to talking about her past, she hadn't told Velvet a lot about her past. Velvet only knows that she had previously been in the foster system and a few scraps of information here and there but Velvet never pushed her for more, knowing it brought back bad memories for Blake.

Blake leaned back and relaxed into the soft cushions of the couch and sighed "I got to know Ruby when I was in my second foster home. That foster parent's name was Cinder, she didn't really care about me and only cared about the pay she received from the government for taking in foster kids. I was five when I met Ruby, one day when the social worker, Glynda, had shown up to check up on me Cinder took me to the park to appear like a 'good mom' and then when Glynda left, Cinder left, forgetting me in the park. Eventually, Ruby's mom found me crying under a tree and she took me in for a day or two until we found Cinder. When we did find Cinder I found out they only lived two houses away and I would take every chance I got to sneak out and visit Ruby and her mom, Summer, my foster mom couldn't have cared less if I was home or not as long as she was getting paid and didn't have to take care of me. Ruby and I were fast friends and stayed friends for two years, before Cinder adopted this one girl with brown and pink hair I forgot what her name was but because of her Cinder called Glynda to take me to a new foster home... and she did... I haven't seen Ruby again, until today." Velvet looked at Blake to see sadness and regret in her eyes. "I could have gone to see her after I ran away from the system but I got scared she had forgotten me and went to Vacuo instead... and you know the rest."

"Wow, I'm surprised that you remember each other after all this time." said Velvet.

"Ruby was one of my only real friends while I was in the system, so I would always think of her while I was in a particularly bad home. On the other hand, I'm surprised she and her sister remembered me at all."

"Oh is this the other friend you were talking about?" she asked, Blake smiled and nodded.

* * *

"So that's the mystery Blake?" said Weiss after Blake had left, leaving a faint scent of jasmine in her wake.

Ruby and Yang nodded excitedly, "I'm so happy I got to see her again! I also get to work with her which means that I get to see her more! I'm so excited to work with her!" said Ruby

"Yeah you would be, considering how long you've been pining after her." teased Yang.

"S-shut up Yang!" yelled Ruby with her face running red with embarrassment.

"Hey Ruby where's you're hoodie? You never go anywhere without it." asked Weiss.

Ruby furrowed her brow. "It's right... Oh... I lent it to Blake because she was cold." Weiss's eyes widen in surprise and Yang smirked.

"Wow Ruby that's big, isn't the inside lining made with the cape your mother gave you?" said Weiss.

Before Ruby could give a response Yang said "See I told you, she liked her." and nudged Weiss with her elbow.

Ruby's face turned beat red and she silently left the living room to go to her room. Ruby lived in a two room apartment that she shared with Yang and occasionally Weiss. She could hear Yang and Weiss starting back up again in Yang's room. Ruby rolled her eyes, put on her noise canceling headphones, she blasted some music to block out the disturbing sounds leaking through the paper thin walls.

_What? Are they in heat or something? At least wait until I'm not home or be quieter or better yet just go to Weiss's place. _Thought Ruby angrily.

Ruby's room was the smaller of the two rooms and it just consisted of her twin bed on the far side of the room, opposite of the door, two wardrobes, a box or two filled with a bunch of files that held her drawings and other things (Weiss had made her get it after she saw how disorganized she was) and a large desk the corner of her room that had her sketchbook, portfolio, and a silver laptop. There were also a few posters and pictures strewn across her white walls. She walked up to a particular picture just above her bed and looked at it nostalgically. It was a polaroid picture of Ruby, Blake and Summer baking cookies. Ruby and Blake were covered in flour and cookie dough, but had brilliant smiles across their faces, Summer looked spotless with the sun light emanating from the window behind her shining just right making her look amazing.

_Talk about picture perfect._ Ruby groaned at her pun and thought. _God I need to stop hanging out with Yang so much. _

**...**

**~A.N.~**

**Sorry about the short chapter I sorta got some intense writers block and could only come up with this. Anyway please leave a review and a thanks to the people who favorited and followed this, I promise the next chapter is going to be longer. Till next time peoples!**

**p.s.- I don't own RWBY.**


	5. Chapter 5: It's just coffee

Blake furiously typed away on her silver laptop, to the outside viewer it looked as though she was diligently getting her work done, what she was really doing was writing the next chapter to her romance novel. Blake is the author to the abnormally popular series of books called 'Ninjas of Love', she writes under the pen name B. N. Bellamy, no one besides her publisher and Velvet know she's the author of these world renowned books, no one even knows what she looks like. Blake was too busy typing away at her desk to notice Velvet leaning over her shoulder reading what she had written thus far.

"Hi Blake! Hi Velvet! What are you guys up to?" yelled Ruby from the elevator. Blake jumped up, slamming her shoulder into Velvet's jaw, while simultaneously slamming her laptop shut.

"Ow, ow, ow that hurt." whined Velvet, rubbing her jaw.

Blake ignored her long time friend and focused on Ruby. "H-hi Ruby! W-what brings you by?"

"Oh I was just going to pass by and ask the kind of buildings you want me to sketch and the location of them so that it fits the type of street and so on." said Ruby as she walked over to the front of Blake's desk with a smile.

"Oh we have a folder filled with that information, just give me a minute to look for it." said Blake, she leaned down to rifle through the files in her desk drawer.

"How's your day been going Ruby?" asked Velvet trying to keep Ruby company while Blake looked for the file, but Ruby wasn't listening to her, she was too busy watching Blake look for the file. She watched the way Blake's long wavy hair would drift onto her face, the way Blake would occasionally tuck as strand or two behind her ear only to have them slip out moments later, the way she would silently curse when she had to look through another drawer.

_Wow she's pretty. _Thought Ruby. The way she was looking at Blake didn't go unnoticed by Velvet. Velvet smirked and saved this new information for later, instead she decided to catch Ruby's attention to continue their conversation.

After a few moments of Velvet waving her hand in front of Ruby's face, Ruby snapped her head up to look at Velvet "Did you say something?" she said, vaguely aware Velvet had spoken.

"I asked how your day's been going. Are you okay Ruby? You seemed to really be lost in thought." answered Velvet with a small inclination to what Ruby was thinking.

A light blush spread across Ruby's cheeks. "Y-yeah I'm fine and my day's been going great. I've actually been thinking about moving out of my apartment recently though."

"Really? Why?" questioned Velvet as she walked around to sit on Blake's desk.

"Well my sister and her girlfriend started to... you know.. all the time and I'm starting to get annoyed from constantly walking in on them."

Velvet chuckled "Blake had the same problem when she lived with me and Coco."

"I'd say you went at it like rabbits, but seeing as you_ are part rabbit_ I'll just chalk it up to you're animal instincts finally kicking in. I mean you guys were pretty loud." interjected Blake with a smirk, finally looking up from her drawer holding a manila folder.

She almost laughed when a dark blush spread across Velvet's cheeks. "Y-yeah w-well you're you're probably louder because your a cat."

Blake shrugged "Well you'll never know because I never brang my dates home when I lived with you."

Velvet huffed and crossed her arms "I'm going to go do some work, I want the Vale weekly interview on my desk in an hour." she jumped off Blake's desk and speed walked to her office.

After they both watched her go, Blake gave the file to Ruby and said "Here are the outlines and frequently asked questions." trying to change the subject.

"Thanks... Wow this is very thorough." said Ruby as she skimmed the file.

"You're not our first architect, Coco usually drives them all away by... _accident._"

"Accident?"

Blake's ears twitched and she gave Ruby a sheepish smile "Well Coco is a bit ... intimidating... when you first meets her, but it's all an act, she's really nice after she considers you to be a friend."

Ruby laughed and gave Blake a big smile, making Blake's heart skip a beat or two. "It's okay, you should have seen Weiss when we first became friends, she was probably just as bad or worse." Blake relaxed and laughed along.

When Blake had finally stopped laughing and stood up with a smile "I just remembered that I still have your sweater, want to go to my place to pick it up? And then maybe go for coffee after?" _What? Where did that come from? I can't believe I asked her out on a date. We just met again after years of being separated, there's no way she's going to say yes. _Blake's mind and heart raced with fear of rejection.

Ruby smiled "Yeah sure I'd love to hangout."

Blake's stomach dropped, forcing on a smile she said "Yeah... hangout...Let me just tell Velvet I'm going to go on my lunch break." turning away from Ruby she let her smile drift away as she walked over to Velvet's office.

Upon opening the heavy wooden door, she was immediately cut off by Velvet before she was able to utter a single word. "What's wrong?" she should have known Velvet would see through her the moment she walked in.

"... It's nothing... I'm going to go on my lunch break, I'll be back in an hour." Blake ignored Velvet's frown and walked out of the office, forcing on another smile for Ruby.

After they had gotten Ruby's sweater from Blake's apartment. They had gone to coffee in the same coffee shop they had gone to the other day.

"Hey Blake is everything okay? You've been a bit off since we left the office." asked Ruby after the green haired woman had brought them their drinks.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's nothing." She said quickly, not wanting to tell Ruby the real reason she was down.

"Are you sure?"

"Really Ruby I'm fine."

Ruby was silent for a few moments, her frown deepened before she instantly brightened. "Oh I know!" Ruby jumped up and turned to Blake "Wait here I'll be right back." Ruby ran off, leaving Blake alone and very confused.

Ruby returned a few minutes later with a single red rose. "Here." she gasped "When I'm feeling down I just buy myself some roses, so I hope it works for you." she held the rose out Blake.

Blake blushed and hesitantly took the flower. "Thank you Ruby."

"Hey look you're smiling for real now." Blake didn't even know she was smiling, but once she did, she smile widened. After that they talked for a little while longer before Blake had to get back to work, she soon dropped Ruby off at her apartment and went to work.

She practically skipped down the hall to her desk, before she caught sight of Velvet smirking at her. "I was going to ask what was eating at you earlier, but it looks like you've resolved that on your own."

Blake blushed lightly and shrugged, she walked to her desk and happily sat down to start working on scheduling Velvet's meetings. "Oh come on you have to tell me the whole story from the moment you stepped into my office to tell me you were going to lunch to practically skipping to your desk."

Blake sighed and looked at Velvet "What if I don't want to?"

Velvet smirked and crossed her arms "Then I make you come to Atlas for fashion week next week."

Blake raised an eyebrow. "Weren't you already making me go anyway?"

"Yes but if you don't tell me then I'll make you model again, and I know how much you _love _modeling and walking down the runway."

Blake's face paled and a shiver went down her spine. Even though Blake was absolutely amazing at modeling and working the camera in her favor, she hated it, every time Coco was short a model she would use Blake as a replacement, Coco even lied about needing an extra model at times just so Blake would model for her. Blake even get payed a little extra every time she models, the only bad thing about it was that Blake hated modeling, hated everything about it, the outfits, the feeling of everyone's eyes on you scrutinizing every part of you as you walked down the runway, the flashing of a hundred cameras at once momentarily blinding you and the stuck up way some of the models carried themselves.

"Oh please don't do that... fine... I'll tell you everything that happened." said Blake as her ears flattened, defeated. Velvet gave her a satisfied grin and sat down on Blake's desk. "Well as you know I have a tiny crush of Ruby." Velvet nodded, but stayed silent. "Today I asked her out on a date before I left to lunch." Velvet's brow furrowed and opened her mouth before Blake cut her off. "But she thought I was asking her to hang out which is why I was so depressed when I went to your office, after that we went to my apartment to pick up the sweater she let me borrow, and then we went to a café to get some coffee, she noticed I was a bit down and bought me a rose to make me feel better."

"Awwww Blake that's so cute. So when are you actually going to ask her out for real?"

"Never. It just slipped out the first time, but I'm not going to jeopardize our friendship when we just found each other again." Blake leaned back in her chair and began to mindlessly play with the ring on her necklace.

Velvet frowned "Alright, I guess it's your decision to be miserable." she said already plotting ways to get them together.

Blake nodded not paying attention to Velvet's tone, she opened her laptop and exited out of her story before going to check her emails.

**...**

**~A.N.~**

**I'm so sorry it's late I've been swamped with stuff to do and haven't gotten around to writing. Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting, it means a lot to me that people like this story. Please drop a review, they really keep me motivated to write when I'm swamped with stuff. Anyway till next time peoples!**

**p.s.- I don't own RWBY **

**p.s.s- I've been forgetting to put this in for the last couple of updates but I kinda need a beta reader to help me catch the mistakes I don't see and all that stuff so if you're interested in being my beta reader just PM me. **


	6. Chapter 6: the beginning of the plan

Velvet paced back and forth in front of Coco. Velvet mumbled to herself as Coco ignored her and continued to sketch out some new designs for fashion week. Velvet suddenly paused and smiled at Coco. "I've got it!"

"Got what babe?" Coco didn't bother to look up from her sketchbook, already use to her wife's antics.

"I've got the perfect plan to get Blake together with Ruby."

Coco sighed and put down her sketchbook. "Are you sure about this? I mean look at the last time you tried to set her up with someone."

Velvet blushed "Y-you promised we would never speak of that again." she composed herself and continued "This time is going to be different I can feel it."

"That's what you said last three times Velvs. You really need to start budding out of Blake's love life, I know she hasn't really dated anyone seriously since we moved out of Vacuo, but that's her own business."

"But Cooocooo!" whined Velvet, flopping her ears down, she gave Coco her best puppy dog stare.

It didn't take long for Coco to be smitten. "Okay... how do you want me to help?"

"Yay!" yelled Velvet before hopping onto Coco's lap, and giving her a long kiss. Coco tossed her sketchbook onto the floor of their living room and wrapped her arms around Velvet, trying to deepen the kiss. Velvet pulled away and gave her a smile "So here's the plan."

Coco laid her head back on the couch and groaned "Can't we talk about this later?"

Velvet shook her head "Nope." Coco gave her a tired smile and resigned herself to her fate.

* * *

Blake stared at her laptop, trying to will words to appear on the screen without typing them. She sighed and leaned her head against right hand. _I hate writer's block, I only have three chapters left to write, but no, I just have to get writers block right before I have to meet my publisher at the end of the week. _Blake's meeting was originally next week, but since she was going to go to Atlas, it got pushed up and she had one less week to write.

Blake was currently inside her, now favorite, coffee shop. Ever since she and Ruby had passed by there the first time, Blake had taken a liking to the cozy hole in the wall shop and had begun hanging out there in her spare time. The inside of the shop has cream colored walls with dark brown edges along the top, the dark green tables and chairs that matched the ones outside, the walls were covered in different types of art by artists who had been to the shop and had given one of their art pieces to the shop owner, a long counter filled with pastries ran along the left side. There were currently only five people in the shop counting herself and the two people that worked there.

The green haired waitress took a seat across from Blake and Blake briefly looked up from her computer screen before saying "Hey Em, I'm guessing you're on your break?" Blake had started talking to the waitress a few days ago and they quickly became good friends, which was rare for either of them since neither one of them were very social people. Emerald had looked over Blake's shoulder one day when she was writing and gave her a suggestion for the scene she was writing, they've been friends ever since.

Emerald shrugged "Nope, but in my defense it's been a really slow day and the boss isn't here to yell at me for not doing my job." Blake gave her a small smile and continued writing. "So when are you going to tell me what book series you write for? I swear I'll keep it a secret."

"Em I told you that no one can know and they're... kind of a guilty pleasure books for most of my readers." Blake looked down into her screen trying to force down the blush threatening to spread across her cheeks. Blake had never taken pride in the kind of books she wrote, but she loved writing them.

"Now I _have_ to read it, come on I really want to read them." whined Emerald. Blake shook her head and continued to write. "You know I can just look up the characters, I've helped you write a few scenes for, but I wanted to be a good friend and ask you first."

Blake sighed. She really didn't want tell her, but it was either that or letting her find out on her own. "Fine, I'll tell you." Emerald beamed and leaned closer for Blake to tell her without anyone overhearing. Blake took a breath and said "I'm B. N. Bellamy... the author of the Ninjas of love series."

Emerald's eyes widened "You mean _thee_ Ninjas of love series? As in the ridiculously over popular books that everyone keeps talking about? The same books that are pretty much thirty percent porn, twenty percent gore, forty percent actual story and ten percent death of everyone's favorite characters?" Blake nodded along to each question Emerald rattled off. Emerald took a breath "Wow that's cool, now I _have_ to read them. My friend keeps telling me to read them but I've been too lazy to, because of how long each book is. I mean aren't they around one thousand pages each?"

"Yeah they are pretty long, but I guess that's what people love about them... that and maybe the porn." Emerald and Blake burst into laughter after a few moments. They talked about random topics until Blake's phone vibrated with a message.

_Velvet: I just got to the office and I can't find you. Where are you? I need my assistant ASAP_

Blake rolled her eyes and typed out her response.

_Blake: I'll be there in a few minutes calm down _

"Well looks like I need to go back to the office, I'll see you tomorrow Em. Oh and Em? Could you keep who I am under wraps? I don't want anyone to know what I write." Blake closed her laptop and got up from her seat at the same time Emerald did.

"Alright Blake I won't tell anyone, I'll see you tomorrow and I ll be sure to start on those books." Blake gave her a small smile before saying her final goodbyes and making her way to the office.

* * *

When she arrived she found Velvet rushing back and forth trying to file things and pinning things to a large board filled with designs, schedules and models.

When Velvet finally noticed Blake she gave her a big smile before saying "Thank goodness you're here I need help planning our show... Oh we need to figure out how to build the stage, go call Ruby, I know that we hired her for buildings but I doubt she would mind drawing up the schematic for the stage." Blake nodded and went to her desk to call Ruby.

The phone rang four times before a tired voice answered. "Hello?"

"Ruby? Did you just wake up you sound kind of tired."

"Oh hi Blake! Yeah you woke me up."

"Why were you sleeping? It's two in the afternoon."

"Yang had invited me to a rave shortly after I got home from hanging out with you because Weiss didn't want to go with her, I got home at around 6am." Ruby yawned "Did you need something?"

"Yeah Velvet wanted to know if you could come into the office today, she needs favor."

"Yeah sure I'll be there in half and hour if I can get a ride from Yang, if not then I'll be there in an hour, bye Blake I'll see you later."

"Bye Ruby." The line went dead and Blake went back to helping Velvet set up the show.

Even though CBI was a well known company it wasn't very big, they currently only had one building (part of that was because Coco kept firing _all_ of architects) and everyone in it was either busy setting up things with several magazines, making the final decisions for the designs, doing photoshoots or getting things ready to go to Atlas. That left a good portion of the planning of the show up to Velvet. Which was why it was the most stressful time of the year for everyone, because without Velvet to keep Coco in check she goes on a rampage to get things perfect.

It took Ruby forty minutes to get to Velvet's office. Once she walked in, she was surprised to see the room in such a mess, there were papers everywhere littering the office, the large board in the corner of the room was filled to the brim with papers, pictures, and a string of yarn connecting several of the pins. Velvet was currently writing on several pieces of paper on the board while Blake was going around the room looking for something.

"Um... Is this a bad time?" asked Ruby.

Velvet and Blake looked at her, neither had noticed Ruby walk in to the office. "No, no, no, perfect timing I need you to do a favor for me." said Velvet.

"What do you need me to do?"

Velvet picked up a few pieces of paper for the floor and turned them over to the unused side before handing them to Ruby. "Here use this to sketch out a stage, we need one for the show. You can go sit at my desk to draw there should be some pencils there."

"May I ask what show you're talking about?" asked Ruby as she walked over to Velvet's desk to sit down and begin working.

Velvet turned her back to her work and answered Ruby "It's fashion week next week and we need to get everything ready before we leave on Sunday... Wait Blake what day is it?"

"Thursday."

"Okay we can do this we're almost finished anyway." said Velvet, she turned to look at Ruby to see that she was halfway finished with the design of the stage. They all went to work, Ruby finished twenty minutes later and settled for watching Blake work through the corner of her eye. Little did she know that Blake was doing the same thing. She watched Ruby diligently work on her sketch from the corner of her eye, making it difficult to focus at her task at hand.

Ruby got up from her chair and brought the design to Velvet, she had to tap her shoulder to catch her attention and even then Velvet jumped up. "Eep! Ruby! Don't scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry Velvet I didn't mean to I just wanted to show you my design to see if you liked it."

"It's fine Ruby I'm just easily startled, let me see the design." Ruby handed it over to Velvet and Velvet gave her a big smile. "This is perfect Ruby, although this reminds me of another favor that I need to ask."

"What is its?"

"I'll need you to come to Atlas with me, to oversee the construction and don't worry you will be payed for this and for going to Atlas." Blake's ears perked up.

"Oh um okay when do we leave?"

"We leave Sunday night at eight, I'll have a car sent to pick you up and bring you to the airport." Ruby nodded, she left after they talked about getting her a ticket.

Blake was exhilarated about Ruby coming to Atlas with them. _Maybe this is my chance spend some more time with her._ The thought made Blake smile, this didn't go unnoticed by Velvet. She smirked and continued to plan the coming events, to seem as though they were just a series of unrelated events and that she had nothing to do with them. _I can't let Blake find out I'm messing around in her love life again. If she does she'll pitch a fit._

**...**

**~A.N.~**

**Thank you for reading everyone! unfortunately my beta was unable to edit this but aw well. Wow over 100 follows, that's just amazing i really didn't think people would like this story so much. Thank you for the follows, favs, and reviews, please leave a review telling me what you thing. Anyway Till next time peoples!**

**p.s.- I don't own RWBY**


	7. Chapter 7: The plan part 1

Yang glanced into Ruby's room as she walked by. "Hey sis!" Yang quickly noticed Ruby packing things into her little red suitcase and furrowed her brow. "Why are you packing?"

Ruby looked at Yang and sighed "Yang I've told you several times now, I'm going to go to Atlas to help Velvet design the stage for the fashion show."

"Aw man, does that means that I'm going to be left here all alone? Weiss is going to some big boring meeting in Atlas and now you're going for some stupid fashion show?" Yang slumped against the door frame and pouted. Ruby rolled her eyes and continued packing for her trip. Yang was quiet for a few moments before yelling "Oh I know!" startling Ruby. "I can just buy a last minute ticket and go with you guys!"

"Yang I don't-" started Ruby before Yang rushed out off to her room to pack for the trip. Ruby frustratedly ran a hand through her hair short red tipped hair and threw the shirt she was holding into her suitcase before following her sister out of the room. She found Yang in her room already throwing things out of her closet and into a small suitcase similar to Ruby's only hers was yellow instead of red. "Yang I really don't think it's a good idea for you to come along."

Yang stopped packing and looked at Ruby with a confused expression. "Why?"

Ruby nervously bit her lip, trying to think of the best way to tell her sister not to come. "It's just... it's just that this job is important and I don't want you distracting me from work."

Yang smiled "It's okay Ruby, I promise I won't distract you while you're working."

The sincerity in Yang's voice made her hesitate, and the puppy dog eyes that Yang was throwing her wasn't helping, she sighed, finally giving up, and said "Fine Yang you can come... just keep you promise okay."

Yang put her right hand to her chest and raised the other "Scout's honor"

"Yang, you were never a scout."

"We use to go camping with dad all the time back home in Patch, that's close enough." Ruby shrugged and agreed with Yang.

They finished packing for tomorrow's trip and by some miracle Yang was able to get a seat on Ruby's flight, even though it wasn't anywhere near where Ruby was sitting she was still happy she wouldn't be alone all of next week.

They arrived at the airport the next morning on one of Weiss's private cars. Since they were all going to the same place Weiss offered to give them a ride, even though she was on a later flight. "If I had known you two were going to Atlas also then I would have booked a flight on your plane." Complained Weiss while they waited for Blake, Velvet, and Coco to arrive.

They ignored Weiss and continued to look at the trinkets sold at the gift shop. It was another half hour before Blake, Velvet, and Coco arrived. They arrived right when the flight attendants called for people to board. All of them (with the exception of Weiss) went to board the plane. Yang took out hers and Ruby's tickets and said "Hey Ruby which one was yours?"

Ruby shrugged "I don't know, but I doubt it matters since we're on the same flight anyway." Yang nodded and gave Ruby one of the tickets.

Velvet leaned into Coco to whisper "This is the first part of the plan."

"What is?" asked Coco, who wasn't really sure what the rest of the plan was besides her part in it.

"Okay so I booked the flight for Ruby and Blake, and it just so happens I made them sit next to each other and since planes are so cramped one is bound to fall asleep on the other since this is an eight hour flight after all. Then they will notice the crush they have for each other when they are all flustered, but this is only the beginning."

"Wait this is an eight hour flight? How come it alway feels like less than that?" said Coco.

"Because you fall asleep immediately."

"... Oh."

They all boarded the plane and Yang noticed that she was going sitting next to Blake for the flight. "Oh thank goodness I'm sitting next to someone I know."

Blake looked up from her book and smiled at Yang "Hey Yang, I didn't expect to be sitting next to you either." Yang put her carry-on in the overhead compartment and sat next to Blake.

"Well this gives us a chance to catch up for once."

On the other side of the plane Velvet spotted Yang sitting next to Blake instead of Ruby. "What the hell is that Blonde doing next to Blake? Who the hell is she anyway?"

"That's Yang, Ruby's older sister, don't you remember her introducing her to us?" Velvet looked at Coco blankly and Coco sighed "Their tickets must have gotten mixed up." Velvet sat down in a huff, she crossed her arms and pouted. Coco could practically see the gears turning from how hard Velvet was thinking on how to fix this. Coco shrugged and decided to ignore her wife, she leaned against the window and quickly fell asleep.

After three attempts Ruby finally found her seat and made a feudal attempt to put her carry-on in the overhead compartment. After her first try the thing almost fell on her head and would have if a tall girl with long red hair hadn't caught it before it hit Ruby in the face and put it in the overhead for her. Ruby turned to the mystery girl and said "Thank you so much! Hi I'm Ruby, what's your name?"

The girl chuckled at the girl's energy and said "Hello my name is Pyrrha it's nice to meet you Ruby." She looked at her ticket and said "It looks like we're going to be sitting next to each other."

Ruby looked at her ticket also and smiled, she sat down on the window seat and turned to Pyrrha as she sat down. "I guess I'm lucky to be sitting next to a beautiful girl such as yourself Ruby."

Ruby blushed and said "T-thank you Pyrrha, your really pretty too." Pyrrha smiled and continued to flirt with Ruby.

From two seats down Yang spotted Ruby and Pyrrha. "Hey Blake look" Blake turned to where Yang was pointing and felt a twinge of jealousy. She saw a flustered Ruby talking to a drop dead gorgeous redhead. "Looks like Ruby has some game after all." When Blake didn't say anything she turned to Blake and instantly noticed the death glare she was shooting the tall redhead. _You don't think... Oh my gosh Blake totally has a crush on Ruby, that's so cute! _Thought Yang as she kept herself from calling Blake out immediately, but her resolve didn't last. "Hmm you seem to be glaring at the redhead pretty hard, you're not jealous that she's sitting with Ruby are you?"

Blake's eyes widened and a dark blush spread across her cheeks. "N-no... Shut up Yang let's talk about something else." Yang laughed and let Blake change the subject even though in the back of her mind she was thinking _I have got to get those two together, they would make such a cute couple._

In the other side of the plane Velvet spotted Blake glaring at Pyrrha. "Huh it turned out better than I though, I wonder if she's going to go into a jealous rage, now that would be interesting." said Velvet after she finally turned around in her seat and stopped spying on her friends. She buckled hers and Coco's seatbelts and got ready for take off. _I can't wait for phase two of my plan, to bad I won't be able to watch every moment of that phase. _

Ruby ended up falling asleep in Pyrrha's shoulder, Pyrrha put her arm around Ruby and laid her head on top of Ruby's head, quickly falling asleep after the girl. Both unaware of the seething faunus two seats down. Blake's ears were flat against her head in anger. _How dare that stranger get all cuddly with _my _Ruby. First the flirting and now this!? Who does she think she is? I think I even saw her give Ruby her number. _Her angry thoughts were interrupted but a light tapping on her shoulder.

She turned to Yang to see the Blonde with large grin on her face. "You liiiike her don't you?"

"I don't know who you're talking about." Blake took out her book and pretended to read in an attempt to ignore Yang.

"Ruby. That's who I'm talking about."

Blake used the book to hide the growing blush settling across her cheeks. She continued to be silent and ignored Yang's attempts at prying information out of her. Yang finally sighed and said "Fine don't tell me, let's talk about something else then." Blake finally put the book down and let Yang change the conversation, they talked until Blake had drifted off, quickly followed by Yang.

**...**

**~A.N.~**

**I'm sooooo sort this is late. I've been really busy with so many thing I've literally only had time to eat, sleep, and do school work. I should be on time next week though so look forward to that. Thank you to all the people who followed, favorited, and reviewed it means a lot that people like this story. Please leave a review with your questions and comments, anyway till next time peoples!**

**p.s.- I don't own RWBY.**


	8. Chapter 8: The plan part 2

"I'm so happy that stupid flight is over." grumbled Blake as she forcefully yanked her carry on out of the overhead compartment and exited the plane with Yang.

Yang flashed her a knowing grin and said "Oh and why is that Blakey?".

Blake rolled her eyes "You already know, you called me out on it at least a million times."

"Called out on what?" said Ruby appearing behind them.

Blake jumped and stuttered "Um, uh, s-she c-called me out on my stuttering." as she forced down the blush starting to burn her cheeks and elbowed Yang forcefully to keep her from giggling. Yang quickly shut up and rubbed her ribs with a pout.

"Well I think it's cute," Ruby winked at Blake "always have.". Blake couldn't control the dark blush spreading across her cheeks and she swore she was going to die right then and there. The thundering in her chest really couldn't be good for her already unhealthy lifestyle.

The moment was inevitably ruined by the tall red head she had seen on the plane with Ruby. She walked up next to Ruby and they smiled at each other as if sharing some kind of hidden joke. "Hey Pyrrha, what are you doing here?" said Ruby.

"Oh nothing just stopped by to give you a proper goodbye before going to my hotel." Pyrrha leaned down and gave Ruby a lingering kiss on the cheek, before whispering "You better call me cutie, you don't want to leave me all alone in such a big city do you?" she winked at Ruby before walking away.

Blake's sensitive hearing heard every whisper, she had to physically restrain herself, by putting her hands behind her back and grabbing her right wrist with her left hand tightly. She really wanted to shove the girl off Ruby and tell her to back off, but she couldn't do that without revealing her feelings for Ruby. The light blush that spread across Ruby's cheeks as she watched Pyrrha walk away, it almost shattered Blake's heart.

Yang noticed Blake's forlorn expression and decided to change to subject. "Hey, so we're are the other two that were with us? What were their names? I forgot."

Blake snapped out of her hopeless thoughts and answered Yang. "They should be here any minute. Coco is a bit of a heavy sleeper and sometimes it takes a while for Velvet to wake her up. Oh and Velvet is the one with the rabbit ears and Coco is the one that's always wearing shades." Yang nodded, trying to burn the names into her mind.

Back on the plane the last of the passengers had left and the flight attendants had started to look at Velvet with a pitying expressions. They had witnessed the girl attempt to wake up another fashionable girl for around ten minutes straight not counting the amount of times she tried to wake the girl during the descent. Velvet was starting to get frustrated with her wife before a wicked idea popped into her head. She leaned down to her wife's ear and whispered "I swear if you don't wake up right now I will jump that cute blonde flight attendant's bones and leave you." she pulled back immediately as Coco jumped out of her seat at lightning fast speed. Velvet smirked and grabbed her things that she had already pulled out of the over head and walked out with Coco trailing close behind her. Coco shot the flight attendants one final glare before taking Velvet's free hand and pulled her into a short kiss when they reached the gate. Velvet smiled into the kiss and pulled her into another kiss.

"Ugh, can't you guys stop being disgusting for five minutes? I swear this is what I get for coming to find you guys." they both turned to their heads to the familiar voice and saw Blake brooding with her arms crossed and her ears twitching in annoyance.

"Aww, you don't have to be jealous kitty cat there's enough of me to go around." Velvet dropped her luggage to put her arms around Blake's neck and give her a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Ugh, Velvet get off me." said Blake trying to shove Velvet off her. Coco laughed at Velvet's affections towards Blake, she had long since gotten over the twinge of jealousy that used to arise whenever Velvet would be a little too affectionate with Blake. Coco knew that Velvet didn't have many friends and that Velvet and Blake would never go past platonic affections for each other and also they were pretty funny to watch sometimes.

Velvet finally let go of Blake and laughed "Please you know you want this." Velvet gestured to her body, Blake rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"You wish, I don't go for married women. Anyway I think that we should get settled into the hotel before we get started on any work." They began to talk about work and were quickly joined by Coco when she interjected an opinion or two into the conversation.

They were unaware of Ruby's eyes on them in the distance, she had caught Velvet's display for affection for Blake and felt a twinge of something inside. She quickly played it off as simple jealousy of their closeness, Ruby missed being that close to Blake. Before she knew it they were walking towards her and Yang.

"We're going to head to the hotel now to get settled before getting to work on the show. Hey yang are you going to stay here and wait for Weiss or are you going to head to the hotel with us?" asked Blake when they reached Ruby and Yang.

"I think I'll stay here and wait for Weiss, I don't know what hotel she's in and she should be here in an hour or two anyway if she doesn't get delayed." Blake nodded and the group said their goodbyes to Yang before going to the driver Blake had hired to take them to their hotel.

**...**

"What do you mean there are no more rooms!?" yelled Blake at frightened desk clerk.

"I-I am very sorry for the mix up miss but there are no more two bedrooms because of the fashion show and other big events going on this week."

Blake gave the girl an exasperated sigh "Alright. Thanks anyway I guess." Blake walked away from the desk and heard the clerk sigh and whisper "I really hate my job." Blake walked into the elevator and pressed the button for the twenty second floor. She leaned her head against the reflective metal wall of the elevator and sighed loudly. There had been a mix up with the room that Velvet had booked them, she had reserved one room with a king sized bed and another room with two twin beds, _not _two rooms with a single king sized bed in each room. Blake had tried her best to get a room changed, but there were too many events going on this month and all the hotels were booked to the max, because of it. Fashion week was this week and Atlas's annual snow festival was in the beginning of next week. Everyone from all over flock to Atlas during that time to experience the festival, it was a celebration of the end of winter and the beginning of spring and it was very beautiful every year.

Blake walked into the room she shared with Ruby to find the girl laying on the bed nodding her head along to music she was listening to on her large red headphones. Blake walked over to Ruby and tapped her on the shoulder. Ruby opened her eyes and smiled up at Blake making her heart inevitably heart flip. Ruby paused her music and took off her headphones, "What's up?" she asked.

"I wasn't able to change the room, the hotel is booked to the max, it's okay I can just sleep on the couch or something." said Blake.

"Nonsense! You are not going to sleep on the couch Blake... Oh I know! How about we sleep on the same bed like we did when we were kids and you would sleep over."

Blake opened her mouth to reject the offer but the excited look on Ruby's face made her she gave her a small smile and said "Yeah, sure, why not?". Blake's heart was beating a mile a minute and it only worsened when she saw Ruby's smile widen further. Ruby jumped up and hugged Blake, crushing her into a hug that could rival Yang's, but Blake didn't mind really mind the girl's hug and even hugged her back.

They stayed like that until Blake's phone started to ring, Ruby let go of Blake and quickly started to laugh when she recognized the song that was playing. "Is that 'Baby Got Back'?" She managed to gasp between giggles.

"Yeah, it is, Velvet put it as her ringtone as a joke once when we were drunk and then forbade me from changing it the next day when we were sober." said Blake with a small smile. She picked up the phone and answered "Hey Velvs."

_"Oh what's got you in such a good mood? You only call me Velvs when you're in a _really _good mood." _

"It's nothing."

_"It wouldn't have anything to do with a short brunette with red highlights would it? Wink, wink." _

Blake forced down a blush "Shut up Velvet that has nothing to do with it. Why'd you call anyway? I thought we weren't going to start working on the show till tomorrow."

_"Oh nothing I just felt like bothering you while Coco takes a shower."_

"You're really annoying you know that?"

_"Aw love you too!~" _said Velvet as she laughed at Blake's remark. Blake immediately hung up on the girl and sat down on the bed. The room that they had been placed in was a rather simple room compared to some of the more upper class rooms. It had plain white walls, hardwood floors, and a few painting scattered across the walls. The bed sat in the center of the room, across from the bed was a large couch that sat in front of a large flat screen television, there were two nightstands, one on either side of the bed. The room would have been naturally illuminated from the large windows along the left side of the room if it hadn't been dark out, so they had to settle for the light fixtures to illuminate the room.

"So do you wanna take a shower first?" asked Ruby once she noticed Blake sit down on the bed next to her.

"You can go first I need to send a few emails first to see if all the models made it here or are going to be here on time." said Blake quickly taking out her phone to began sending the emails. Ruby nodded and gathered her clothes.

Twenty minutes later Ruby walked out of the bathroom in a red tank top, that clung to her wet skin and black boxer shorts that barely reached her mid thigh. Blake looked up from her phone and had to suppress a building blush. She slowly looked at Ruby up and down, noticing Ruby's toned arms and legs, her gaze lingering in certain places. Ruby was oblivious to Blake's gaze because she was busy towel drying her hair. Blake turned away from her the moment Ruby started to take the towel off her head and jumped up to prepare her clothes for her shower.

Blake finally made it to the bathroom and focused on showering, and other nightly rituals. She emerged from the bathroom in a loose black t-shirt and grey sweatpants twenty five minutes later and turned hit the light switch on her way to bed. She assumed Ruby was already asleep because she was under the white and brown striped sheets. She nearly jumped up when she heard Ruby whisper "Night Blake."

Blake smiled in the darkness when she calmed down and whispered "Night Ruby."

**...**

**~A.N.~**

**Hi everyone! Thank you for reading, I hope you liked this chapter. A big thank you to all the people who followed, favorited, and reviewed this. Please review this I love reading what people have to say about my story. Anyway till next time peoples!**

**p.s.- I don't own RWBY. **


	9. Chapter 9: The plan part 3

Blake snuggled closer to her warm pillow and inhaled deeply. She smiled as she felt two slim arms tighten around her abdomen. As Blake slowly came to, she began to notice the pillow she was cuddling against was not her soft purple pillow she usually hugged while she slept, this pillow wasn't as soft, but was infinitely more warm and comfortable. The pillow inhaled deeply and nuzzled into Blake's neck, tightening its hold on her further. Confused to why her pillow was moving so much she slowly opened her eyes to see a mop of messy brown and red hair pressed into her neck.

Blake tensed and quickly tried to remember what had happened the previous night. She slowly relaxed into Ruby's hold as she slowly began remember yesterday's events. She remembered the hotel's mistake, the insufferable redhead, and how long it took her to fall asleep after Ruby fell asleep. She couldn't stop her mind from racing last night, but right then and there she couldn't help but feel almost at peace in Ruby's arms.

_I better get out of bed before Ruby wakes up._ Thought Blake as she slowly started to move away from Ruby. When suddenly, felt Ruby's hold tighten around Blake and mumble "Don't leave." Blake tensed again and blood quickly rushed to her face. She checked to make sure Ruby was still asleep and quickly noticed that Ruby was still breathing regularly and a droplet of drool was even sliding down her face, but instead of looking relaxed she looked slightly distressed.

Blake settled back into Ruby's arms and thought, _five more minutes should be okay we don't have to be at work till ten anyway. _Blake looked at the digital clock on the nightstand and noted that it was eight o'clock in the morning. She closed her eyes with a slight smile and slowly drifted back to sleep.

Blake was just starting to fall back into a deep and comfortable sleep when Ruby's cell phone began to blast,

_**"I'm bringin' sexy back, hey,**_

_**Them other boys don't know how to act, hey,**_

_**I think it's special what's behind your back, hey,**_

_**So turn around and I'll pick up the slack, hey,**_

_**I'm dirty babeeeee~**_

_**You see these sha-"**_

Ruby jumped out of bed at light speed and retrieved her phone from the night stand on her side, answering the phone before it could say anymore of the lyrics.

"Hey Pyrrha!" said Ruby without even looking at the collar id. "Yeah sure I'd love to have breakfast with you today just tell me the-" she let out a massive yawn before continuing "time." She waited for Pyrrha to respond and said "It's okay I was planning on waking up early anyways, ... ok I'll see you at nine, bye." Pyrrha said something else that made Ruby blush before she hung up the phone.

Blake got up and out of bed before she could get anymore jealous of the insufferable redhead. "So what's with the ring tone, Ruby?" she asked as she stretched.

"Oh it's nothing Pyrrha just put it as her ringtone when she put her number in my phone."

Blake nodded and unpacked an outfit to wear for the day. She put on her thick glasses to see her surroundings until she could put in her contracts and headed towards the bathroom to change.

"Wow I almost forgot how cute you look in glasses Blake." said Ruby absent mindedly as she gathered her own clothes.

Blake forced down a blush, "Um, thank you Ruby."

Ruby smiled and nodded. After Blake changed into a long-sleeve purple shirt and black pants Ruby hopped in to change into the white t-shirt and black shorts she had in her hand. Blake checked her phone for any new messages and only responded to the ones regarding the fashion show and the times and schedules for everyone. Until she finally got to the message from Velvet, according to the time stamp it was received just before the first time Blake had woken up.

The message said _"Hey Blake, just wanted to tell you that one of our models bailed and we got a last minute replacement. I want you to meet her when we meet up at 10 for the discussion about what clothes from the new clothing line we are going to primer."_

"Hmm, I wonder who the new model could be... aw well it doesn't matter as long as they don't ask me to model I'm going to be fine." said Blake as she responded to the e-mail and tosses her phone onto the bed as she crouched down to put on and lace her running shoes.

Ruby walked out of the bathroom and went to put on her shoes and red hoodie. They both walked out of the room and Blake locked the door. They both went separate ways and Blake wandered aimlessly until she found herself at Velvet's room.

Blake knocked on the heavy wooden door and waited. It took a few minutes for Velvet to open the door and when she did her hair was messed up and she only had a white bath robe on. "Blake?" she said, "What the hell are you doing here at..." she dug into the pocket of the robe and pulled out her phone to check the time. "eight-forty in the morning?"

"Well Ruby went to breakfast with her new _'acquaintance'._" The venom in her voice when she said the word was harsh enough to shock even Coco. Of whom didn't even care about the situation, but found it more interesting than answering e-mails. "So I decided to pay a visit to my best friend so that maybe we could also go out to go get breakfast and maybe even Coco could join if she's not busy yelling at more interns." continued Blake with a growing smirk on her face when she saw Coco's face over Velvet's shoulder.

"Hey! I don't yell at them that much!" yelled Coco as she slammed her laptop shut and jumped off bed to join Velvet the door.

"Coco, you're so harsh that your secret nickname in the office is the 'Demon Diva'." said Blake, crossing her arms.

"Its true honey, just accept it and move on." said Velvet as she patted Coco's shoulder. Coco proceeded to cross her arms and pout.

"Anyway are you willing to join your one friend since our early teens to a simple breakfast to cheer her up?" Blake flattened her ears against her head and tilted her head to the side. She hated using the friend card, but she really didn't want to be alone with her thoughts right now.

Coco immediately knew what Blake was doing and whispered "Resist her Velvs, remember we had other plans." Coco gently slid her hand down the length of Velvet's spine and smiled at the slight shiver that coursed through Velvet.

Blake momentarily locked eyes with Coco and thought '_it's on Demon Diva'_, Coco relayed a similar message to the twenty-six year old. Blake looked back at Velvet, the indecision was heavy in her glazed eyes. Blake inhaled and made her lips form a pout "Please?" she said with a small whine at the end.

Coco leaned in closer to Velvet and lightly squeezed her rear. "Are you sure you don't wanna just stay in with me bun bun?" said Coco in a low husky voice.

'_OH GOSH I'M GOING TO DIE!'_ thought Velvet as she leaned into Coco's touch. She was about to open her mouth to tell Blake to go away and come back later, but just as she was about to say that Blake's eyes widened and her bottom lip trembled slightly. In that moment every instinct told Velvet to jump over to her friend and give her a bone crushing hug. She pushed away from Coco and put her arms around Blake's neck. "Oh course I'll take you to breakfast! What kind of friend would I be if I let my friend suffer in a time of need!."

Velvet was blissfully unaware of the grin that stretched across Blake's face. Coco crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at Blake '_You win this round kitty cat.' _mouthed Coco. Blake returned the gesture and quickly let go of Velvet. "So where are we going to go for breakfast?" Velvet gave her a big smile and said "How about the place where we are supposed to meet the new model? We're meeting in the small restaurant in the hotel. Just give us a minute to get dressed." Blake nodded and stepped back to allow Velvet to close the door.

Twenty minutes later Velvet and Coco walked out of their room and locked the door behind them. They made their way to the elevator and pressed the button for the first floor when they got in. As the metallic doors closed they made small talk, saving everything about the show for later. Once they made it to the restaurant they were immediately seated and after looking around a bit Blake spotted a flash of red hair in the corner of her eye. Blake quickly turned to the direction of the flash to see Pyrrha and Ruby enjoying a nice breakfast. She had been staring so long that Velvet turned to the direction she was starring in and smiled.

Throughout the duration of the meal Blake watched Ruby and Pyrrha intently through the corner of her eye. Her grip in her fork tightened at every blush and teeth clenched every time Pyrrha leaned a little too close to Ruby.

At 9:55 Pyrrha's wrist watch rang and she and Ruby looked around and got up from their table. Blake looked away from them when they started to head over to the table where Blake and her friends were sitting. When they finally reached the table Velvet said " Hi Pyrrha! Blake I want you to meet our newest model, Pyrrha Nikos."

Blake kept a calm and collected exterior but on the inside she was screaming.

**...**

**~A.N.~**

**Hi everyone! I'm not dead! The reason I haven't ****updated is because I didn't ****have a place to type out my story so now that I have ****a new laptop and such I should be able to update weekly again (if my college classes don't ****get in the way). Anyway thank you everyone who read, favorited, and followed this story you humans really give me motivation ****to keep writing these stories. oh and for those of you who read my other story the final chapter should be out in a couple of days. So anyways! Till next time peoples! **

**p.s.- i don't****own rwby**

**p.s.s.- I'm sorry it took me so long to update &amp; sorry if it's a bit short.**


	10. Chapter 10: The plan part 4

"_Pyrrha_, I didn't know you were going to be the new model." said Blake in her usual monotone voice.

"Well I was originally visiting Atlas to visit my grandmother and stay for the festival next week, then I was to take a flight to Mistral to visit the rest of the family, but then the agency I work for,Juniper, called me with a last minute opening in C.B.I.'s section of fashion week and I said why not make some money while I was here. So here I am." explained Pyrrha with a large smile on her face. "And of course there is _another_ reason I decided to stay for fashion week." she looked over at Ruby and softened her smile. Pyrrha couldn't resist brushing the side of Ruby's face with the back of her hand. A faint blush spread across Ruby's cheeks as she smiled back at Pyrrha.

Blake dug her nails into her knee, "That's _nice_."

"Enough chit chat, time to get to work." said Coco ignoring Velvet's beaming face. Velvet had known Blake long enough to know that under that cold mask she's fronting she's actually ridiculously jealous of Pyrrha and how close she's getting to Ruby.

After Ruby and Pyrrha sat down they all began to talk about the show, along with the scheduling involved with finishing the stage, and what time to get the models ready for the shoot and the show. After planning everything was out they began to talk about everyday things and only stopped when Coco's phone buzzed with an alarm for her next meeting. Along with Velvet, they both left, leaving Blake alone with Pyrrha and Ruby.

Blake was silently trying to figure out the quickest way to get out of the situation Velvet had purposely put her in. Blake knew she had done this on purpose because she knew Velvet's schedule like the back of her han. She knew that Velvet didn't have to go with Coco to her meeting, she also knew that Velvet's meetings didn't start till later in the afternoon, the only thing she couldn't figure out was why?... Blake's thought process suddenly stopped when she heard Ruby's stomach rumble. Blake and Pyrrha looked at Ruby and cracked small smiles. "Looks like your appetite hasn't changed Rubes." said Blake teasingly.

Ruby blushed and said "Hey! It's been two hours since we last ate and I have a high metabolism!"

Blake laughed, "It's fine Ruby I'm just messing with you. Do you want to order something from the menu? I mean we're still in a restaurant after all."

Ruby looked down at the table and began to play with her napkin. "I don't want to eat by myself with you guys staring."

"I'll tell you what Ruby I'll also order something to make you feel more comfortable. Would you also like to order something Blake?" said Pyrrha as she turned to Blake and gave her a bright smile.

"I think I'll have something too." responded Blake. They waved a waiter over and ordered new dishes.

After a few minutes of waiting the the waiter brought over their meals. Ruby had ordered a hawaiian kona abalone it had a stem of rosemary on top of the tarbais bean purée and braising greens with ibérico ham shavings sprinkled on top and along the dish, and also a tatsoi salad on the side. Pyrrha ordered a crab salad with a hamakua farm hearts of Palm tomatillos, chayote, za'atar, and lovage vinaigrette,and finally Blake ordered bacon wrapped yellowfin tuna with green lentils on the side along with caramelized pearl onions in style of "Beurre Marchand de Vin" sprinkled on the top of the tuna, katsuobushi bonito shavings sprinkled with the onion and peekytoe along sides of the tuna.

After they ordered it took a little while for the food to arrive. All while Pyrrha kept continuously flirting with Ruby. The second Pyrrha said "You know if you don't want to sleep in that cold hotel room all alone you could always come over to my room… Although we might not be sleeping." and winked at Ruby Blake felt her blood boil. She had to get out of there quick before she ended up of the news for homicide. Although, Velvet would kill her before any judge could.

Blake interrupted Ruby just as she was about to answer Pyrrha and said "I'll be right back I'm going to use the restroom real quick."

Pyrrha looked at Blake with surprise, as if forgetting she had ever existed and nodded. Blake knew full well that Pyrrha knew she had been there the whole time and just wanted to taunt her. She didn't know why but she had a feeling Pyrrha knew about her feelings for Ruby.

_You're crazy Blake you're just imagining things again._ Blake shook her head and got up without a second glance at the pair and walked in the direction of the bathroom. The bathroom was almost as fancy as the restaurant itself and its food. It had three chandeliers brilliantly lighting the room, ocean blue walls and a white marble floor. To the right where the black colored stalls with gold all along their edges and to the left were beautiful porcelain sinks, above the sinks was one long continuous mirror that spread across the whole left side.

Blake walked over to one of the faucets turned it on, ignoring the other woman washing her hands in the sink next to her. Blake let the water run for a few seconds before splashing cold water on her face, she leaned on the edges of the sink and sighed. "Come on Blake get it together, she's your best friend you need to get over this dumb crush and let her be happy... _Even if it is with that stupid red haired model_." Blake griped the sink tighter at the thought of Ruby with anyone but herself and tried to calm down.

"Hey, if you don't mind me asking, why don't you just ask her out? I mean if you really were friends then she would just turn you down nicely if she didn't feel the same way." said the other woman in the room. The woman had brown and pink hair with white streaks throughout her hair, even though she looked much younger than Blake. She was wearing a stylish light pink dress that shimmered slightly in the well lit restroom.

Blake looked at the small girl and said "It's not that easy, we've been friends since childhood and we just recently reconnected after losing contact for a few years. I don't want to risk losing her again."

"Well it's better to at least try to get something you really want rather than settle for something sub-par." With that the girl walked away and left the bathroom.

Blake quickly touched up her make up and thought about what the strangely familiar girl had said to her.

* * *

**Meanwhile, back at the table.**

"Sorry Pyrrha, but I'm going to have to reject your offer to warm me up at night. I already have someone in my bed warming me up." said Ruby while the dishes they had ordered arrived and were being served to them.

"Oh… I didn't know you were in a relationship." the disappointment was clear in Pyrrha's voice.

"I'm not in a relationship. I've just been sharing my bed with Blake and I would much rather sleep in the same bed as one of my best friends than do a lot of non sleeping with someone I just met. Sorry."

Pyrrha immediately perked up at the news and said " It's fine Ruby. We did just meet a few days ago after all."

They smiled at each other for a few seconds before Blake came back to the table and began to pick at her food after sitting down in her seat, deep in thought about the girl from the restroom. Ruby quickly noticed Blake's change in demeanor and said, "Hey Blake are you okay?"

Ruby's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, "Um, Yeah I'm fine. It's just that I have a lot on my mind. You know the show and all."

"Oh do you have somewhere to be?" the happiness bleeding into Pyrrha's voice was evident.

"Not for another few hours until rehearsal. We can all go together to the rehearsal if you want." said Blake instantly. She mentally cleared her schedule to block Pyrrha from spending more one on one time with Ruby. All she had to do was send an e-mail or two. Blake pulled out her phone for write them up while they talked.

"Yay! I can spend some more time with my old friend and my new friend", cheered Ruby. "Maybe Yang will join us since Weiss's is probably gonna be busy with her meeting all day." Ruby pulled out her Phone and sent Yang a text to join them. Yang responded almost instantly and Ruby said "She said she's gonna be here soon, so let's hurry up and eat so we can go out to the mall or something. Sitting around here is getting kinda boring."

Blake and Pyrrha nodded. Pyrrha has a sad smile on her face, one of which Blake felt no sympathy for, Blake smirked and began to happily eat her delicious tuna bacon wrap after sending out her last e-mail and putting her phone away. Once they all finished their meals they left the restaurant to wait for Yang.

They only waited for about five minutes before Yang rolled up to the front of the restaurant in a black rented SUV. After the sisters greeted each other with a big hug they all hopped into the car and drove to the nearest mall. They spent the remainder of their hours together shopping. Blake and Pyrrha exchanged several snide remarks and glares throughout the trip, so much so that even Ruby started to notice. Yang tried her best to keep Pyrrha away from Blake before they ended up killing each other.

When they finally left the mall and got to the rehearsal, after making a small de-tour back to their rooms to put away the stuff they had bought, Ruby pulled Blake aside when Blake had glared at Pyrrha particularly hard after Pyrrha had given Ruby a goodbye kiss on the cheek.

"What the hell has been your problem all day with Pyrrha? You two have been going at it like cats and dogs ever since you got back from the restroom at the restaurant." said Ruby as she dragged her into a slightly less populated spot behind the stage. There were still models walking back and forth but not as many as there were near the dress and makeup area.

"I… I… It's nothing Ruby.",said Blake as she tried to weakly pull her arm out of Ruby's grip.

Ruby slid her hand up and down her arm with a worried look "Come on Blake please tell me. I know we haven't talked in a long time, but I still consider you to be one of my best friends."

Blake couldn't ignore how close Ruby was standing to her. "I.. I… It's just…"

_No. Don't do it she's your best friend._

Blake could practically feel the twenty-four year old's radiating body heat with how close she was standing to her. "It's just that.."

_NO. Bad Blake. Don't kiss her. _

Blake's eyes flickered to Ruby's soft pink lips.

_NO. BAD._

She looked into Ruby's caring and patient eyes. "It's just that…" whispered Blake, Ruby leaned in closer to her to her to hear her over all of the hussle and bussle.

_ .NO. BAD. BAD. BAD… Oh fuck it. _

Blake inhaled and leaned down to softly kiss Ruby on the lips, giving her enough time to push her away if she wanted. Once she made contact with Ruby's lips she felt electrified, the second their lips made contact all she could think was _Ruby. Ruby. Ruby. _She was intoxicated with everything and anything that was Ruby, her touch, her smell, the sweet cherry taste on her lips. The second she felt Ruby grip her arm tighter and lean further into the kiss, she knew that this girl was going to drive her insane and she really couldn't have cared less.

**...**

**~A.N.~**

**Hi everyone! *ducks to dodge all the pitchforks and other pointy objects* Okay so I know it's been a while but I've been super busy with college shit. Many that crap has been kicking my ass and been making me use my writing skills to the max. I'm so happy that so many people are enjoying this story. I'm going to try to release another chapter soon so please bare with me you lovely lovey humans. Please leave a review telling me what you think and Till next time peoples!**

**p.s.- i don't own RWBY**

**p.s.s- I AM SO HYPED FOR RWBY VOL. 3. (sorry this has no real context I'm just way to hyped about it hehe)**


	11. Chapter 11: Challenges

Blake slowly pulled away from Ruby, savoring every last second. She looked into Ruby's gleaming silver eyes and agonizingly waited for her to say something, anything.

After a long minute of silence Ruby said, "I... I... I'll get back to you on that." and turned away from her. Blake watched her walk away as quickly as she could, quickly getting lost in the hussle and bussle of the crowd surrounding the stage.

Blake stood there for a long while with her heart slowly shattering into pieces. "Well, well, _well_, it looks like I'm not the only one fighting for Ruby's love and attention." Blake quickly tuned to the smirking Amazon and balled her fists. She really didn't feel like dealing with the redhead after having her heart smashed and torn out by the girl she'd been pining for for ages.

"Leave me alone Pyrrha. I am _really_ not in the mood to talk to you right now." she tried to push past the girl only to have her side step and stand directly in her path.

"You know I had a feeling you had feeling for her too, but you know what? I love a challenge and before you know it I'm gonna have her in my bed screaming my name."

Blake clenched her fists tighter, "Stay. Away. From. Her." she said through clenched teeth.

"You have no chance against me." Pyrrha smirked, "I mean did you see her walk away? She practically ran away from you."

"Shut. UP!" Blake shoved Pyrrha far away from herself and Pyrrha immediately shoved her back. The second Pyrrha touched Blake something inside of Blake snapped and she couldn't stop herself from punching Pyrrha in the face. Blake was about to go for a body shot when she felt two strong arms wrap around her torso and pull her away from the fight. She saw someone also grab Pyrrha and keep her from going after Blake.

"What the hell Blake?!" she could vaguely hear the person over her pulse roaring in her ears. After a few minutes of struggling against the stranger she calmed down and slumped against the person. "Better?" said the person she now recognized as Yang.

Blake nodded and Yang slowly released her. Afterwards they found two empty chairs in a slightly secluded corner and sat down. After a long moment of silence Yang broke the silence "You have a killer southpaw. I'd be _purr_trified if I had to go against that. I mean did you see the shiner you gave her?" she smiled and expected Blake to laugh at her puns.

Blake laughed half heartedly and said "That was a right-cross Yang."

"I know I just wanted to make the pun."

"It was your worst one yet."

"Hey, it got your smiling didn't it?"

Blake hadn't noticed the small smile pulling the corners of her lips until Yng pointed it out. "Well you got me there."

"So. Are you gonna tell me what happened?"

Blake took a deep breath and began to tell her long time friend everything that happened.

…**..**

Ruby pushed passed all of the people in her way as fast as she could before she found the closest room available. She opened the door and locked herself inside of it.

_Breathe Ruby breathe… OH MY FUCKEN GOSH BLAKE KISSED ME! SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. What does this mean? Does she like me? I know I like her, but she likes me? Wait… What? _

"Ugh I can't think straight!" she slammed her palm on the wall farthest from the door before she finally noticed she was in a broom closet. "Thank god Yang isn't here she would have made wayyy too many puns out of this."

_If I can't call Yang. I'll call the next best thing._

Ruby pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts until she found the contact marked as 'Uncle Q.' and called him.

"Hey Speedy!" answered a deep and scratchy voice after three rings. "How's my favorite niece doing? Don't tell Yang I said that she might come down to Patch just to try to beat my ass... or kiss up until she's my favorite. I never know with that girl."

"Things haven't been going so well I think I got myself into a bit of a big problem."

"Really? What happened?" said Qrow with concern heavy in his voice. The sounds of a chair being pulled out and sat in soon followed.

Ruby quickly explained her situation and ended with "I just don't know what to do!"

"Well all you can do is follow your heart and hope for the best. You already know she likes you. Why not go for it?" said Qrow.

"Ugh. You don't understand! I've known her for so long I don't want to ruin anything with her!" Ruby paced the small broom closet and griped her phone against her ear tighter with unshed tears threatening to spill out of the corners of her eyes.

"You may not believe this…" he inhaled deeply and said "but I had the biggest crush on your friend Weiss's sister for the longest time. Why I remember when-"

"Yeah Qrow everyone knew about your crush on Winter and that she felt the same way towards you but you were both too stubborn to admit your feelings for each other." interrupted Ruby. "And then when she got married to some rich guy you sulked for months and even talked about just running away and living your life as a nomad."

"I… Well… S-SHE LIKED ME BACK?!" he took a shuddering breath and continued "Never mind that, what I was _trying_ to say was that you should really chase after what makes you happy before it slips through your hands."

"But it's not just that. This other girl has been really been trying to get with me and I really don't want to break her heart." Ruby slumped against the far wall of the closet and slowly lid down it until she was sitting on the ground.

She listened to her Uncle hum and say "You're just gonna have to go up to this new girl and tell her that you're in love with someone else. Being straightforward is the best way to do things."

Ruby smiled, "You know sometimes you should take your own advice you crazy old man."

He laughed "I know. If I did then I would have moved out of this crummy old house and into a new mansion with my beautiful wife on my arm, but things don't always go as planned… Ruby, don't live with regrets just go for the girl. She's probably waiting for you somewhere."

"Thanks Qrow. I will, I'll talk to you later."

"You too Speedy, you made me realize a few things also. Just think about what I said and be sure to call soon."

Ruby chuckled, "Yeah sure talk to you soon." with that she hung up the phone and leaned her head back against the wall. She stared at the dirty grey ceiling and thought about her crazy uncle's wise words.

**...**

**~A.N.~**

**Hi everyone! Thank you for reading, it makes me really happy to know so many people like my story you don't even know how much this means to me. Please leave a review telling me what you think, they really help me a lot in a lot many ways. I will try to update soon and till next time peoples!**

**p.s.- i don't own RWBY**

**p.s.s- I'M SO HYPED FOR VOL. 3. HYPE. HYPE. HYPE. (sorry i can't help being so hyped haha)**


	12. Chapter 12: Beaten up lips

"Ugh, why am I kidding myself? Yang, I know Ruby isn't the slightest bit interested in me. She's way too interested in _Pyrrha_." the moment the redheads name slid out of her mouth, Blake felt almost sick to her stomach.

"What are you talking about Blake?" said Yang almost instantly after Blake finished. "Ruby's been looking forward to seeing you again for ages. Back in the day she wouldn't stop talking about how you were going to come back and then how you two would get married and live a happily ever after. Even after Ruby went through breakup after breakup thinking she was over you and that dream. Every. Time. She would come back and say maybe I broke with them because they weren't Blake. I know she would say it as a joke, but I knew she was lying even if she hadn't realized it yet. Even when our mother died and she was curled up in my bed with me she would whisper your name. Blake, she has been in love with you for as long as I can remember." finished Yang gripping Blake's hand hard.

"You know. I could have come back so many years earlier." said Blake, her voice breaking half way though. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her free arm around them.

"What? Explain." said Yang with anger bleeding dangerously into her voice. She waited patiently for Blake to explain as she forced herself to relax her grip on Blake's hand. .

Blake ignored the slight pain in her hand and sighed, "Do you want the long story or the short story I gave Ruby?"

"The long story please."

The twenty- six year old sighed for what was gonna be what felt like the hundredth time today and started her long and grueling tale about the time she had escaped foster care.

* * *

**12 years ago**

"_You insolent child!" yelled the aging woman. The woman immediately backhanded Blake across the face, leaving behind an angry red mark on her cheek. _

"_I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" repeated Blake as the angry woman continued to hit her, ultimately knocking Blake onto the floor and continuing her assault. _

"_You filthy animal! I take you into my very home and __**this**_ _is how you treat me?! You didn't clean the living room properly yesterday, you talked out of turn to one of the other children, __**and**_ _you had the __**nerve**_ _to voice your opinion. Like anyone would ever listen to a thieving illiterate thing like yourself!"_

"_I'm not a thief! And I'm not illiterate!" yelled Blake as she slowly stood from the floor the moment the woman had stopped hitting her. She knew that the woman would just continue to hit her if she had stayed on the floor._

"_LIER!" yelled the woman as she grabbed Blake from one of her extra ears and yanked her to one of the other rooms. Blake screamed and yelled for help. Knowing full well that help was never going to come. The house itself was sound proof and all of the other children were either racist or too scared to stand up for her because they knew they would get a similar or worse punishment. _

_The woman tied Blake to a chair in an empty windowless room and said gritted teeth "You will stay here until I see fit." The woman then got up and let the room, slamming the door behind her._

_Blake cried and yelled for who knows how long, she yelled until her voice gave out and cried until she ran out of tears. She knew yelling was useless because the room the woman had placed her in was once used as a practice room for the musician that once lived in this house. Which was why most of the rooms and house itself was sound proof. Blake was left in the pitch black, soundless room for several days before one of the other children came into the room to release her. The little dark haired boy with a pink streak in his hair directed her to the closed bathroom to shower and scrub the grease and excrement off of herself. She was forced to toss the clothes she had worn in the room and also clean the room she had been locked in._

_After she had finished cleaning the room she went to do her usual chores as if nothing had happened. The woman saw her and said in a sickeningly sweet voice "__**So dear,**_ _have you finally learned your lesson?"_

_Blake looked down and did not respond. The woman grabbed Blake's chin and forced her to look into her ice cold blue eyes "I __**said**__. Did. You. Learn. Your. Lesson? Or do I have to __**discipline**_ _you again?" Blake shook her head to best of her ability and the woman said "Well?"_

"_Y-Yes Miss I did."_

"_Good." said the woman as a disturbingly large smile stretched across her face and she finally let go of Blake and continued on to whatever she was doing. _

_**I have to get out of here**__. Thought Blake as she continued to clean. _

_She looked up and saw most of the human children leave for school. Blake was not allowed to go to school by this particular home she had been put in. The woman that ran the home consistently lied to her social worker saying that she went to school every day and even had perfect grades. Of course that was a load of bull and Blake was never even allowed to leave the home. The woman had falsified school reports and even had several contacts in the school to help her do so. _

_Even though the woman was smart. Blake was smarter, even at 14 years of age. Blake had been making a plan of escape ever since they had kicked her out of her previous foster home. All Blake needed to escape was a good opening. Blake silently went up the stairs to her room in the arctic and grabbed the bag she had made several days before and changed into one of the other kid's clothes including the kid's favorite baseball hat to hide her ears, she also gathered her hair into a ponytail to look more like him. _

_She really hoped Ren would forgive her for taking his things, but she didn't have the time to ask for his forgiveness. Well more like Nora's forgiveness since she's been his unofficial bodyguard since before Blake had met them. Blake gathered the rest of her things and left the house undetected. The woman didn't glance at her twice as she passed by her. Blake had taken the liberty of hiding the woman's glasses while she had been doing her routine cleaning. Without her glasses, the woman was basically as blind as a bat, allowing Blake to slip past her and out the door, undetected. _

_Once Blake had made it a far enough distance she began to run. She ran and ran until the sun had begun to go down. Once she noticed this she knew it was only a matter of time before the woman called the cops on her to track her down. Blake saw an unchanged bicycle outside of a liquor store and instantly decided to steal it, she probably needed it more than the other kid did. She hopped on the bike and rode the bike through the night, never looking back. Once the morning sun had begun to peek through Blake was so dead beat tired that she was ready to pass out. She dragged the bike with her under a low overpass and quickly fell into a dreamless sleep as soon as she sat down. _

_When she woke up she could tell by how high in the sky the sun was that it was mid to late afternoon. She quickly got out of the low overpass and continued on her journey. She felt horrible for stealing everything she had stolen so far but it had been necessary for her survival. She felt sore from riding all night but she didn't let that deter her. She kept riding and riding until she had made it out of the city. She soon found an dirty old map on the floor and quickly figured out where she was thanks to Ren teaching her how to read maps in secret. Just the thought of Ren made her feel guilty for stealing his hat. This was the hat that had belonged to his father and was one of the few mementos he still had of him, but it was the only hat in the house that she was able to steal since his room was one of the few rooms she was allowed into because he trusted her enough to let her into his room. She shook her head and blocked out all thoughts of Ren. Blake mounted her bike and set a course for Patch._

_**I'm coming Ruby.**_ _Though Blake as she pedaled faster with a big goofy smile stretched across her cheeks. _

_It took her three days of riding to get to Patch. She soon made a course to where she remembered Ruby's house to be. It was dark when she reached Ruby's house, she didn't want to be rude and just knock when they were most likely sleeping so she looked into one of the closed windows. What she saw was Ruby laughing along with her friends, Ruby happy. Ruby who probably didn't even remember her. As soon as she thought of Ruby not being able to remember her, she couldn't even stand the thought and left with tears in her eyes, too scared to even knock on the door. So she did the one thing she could do and walked away to her bike. She hopped on and rode away, she rode that bike until one of the wheels popped. Then she walked until she found enough dollars and change on the floor to catch the next bus, not even caring where it took her. She later found out the bus was a one way bus to Vaccuo, but she didn't care. _

* * *

**Present day**

"And that's about it." said Blake, feeling a bit guilty that she hadn't told Ruby the whole story.

Yang was silent for a few moments before she sighed and said "I understand why you didn't knock, but you need to know that if you _had_ knocked we would have welcomed you with open arms and hell might have even adopted you."

Blake laughed half- heartedly, "Well I guess I'm a tad too late to be adopted into the family."

Yang gave her a sad smile and said "Yeah just a tad." They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Yang said "You should really go talk to Ruby, I'm almost positive she will accept your feelings."

Blake nodded and finally got up to find Ruby.

_I can do this. _She thought as she wandered around the stage looking for Ruby, _I can do this. I can- _

She found Ruby walking out of a broom closet. She had began to step towards her when she saw Pyrrha come out of that same room not two seconds after Ruby. Pyrrha caught up to Ruby and gave her a long kiss before walking away to get dressed for the show.

Blake speed walked over to the nearest restroom and locked herself into the closest stall.

_I knew I wasn't good enough. I knew she didn't love me! Stupid! Stupid! I'm never good enough for anything or anyone why would this be any different? What was I even hoping for? A happy endeing? Please. Like I deserve one. _Thought Blake as she felt her resilience slowly wear down. She slowly letting the dark thoughts that had invaded her mind in the past slowly claw themselves back into her mind.

She quickly brought her left hand up to her mouth and bit down, _hard_, into one of her knuckles. She released it the second she tasted copper and bit down again in a different part of her hand she repeated the process three more times on different places of her hand to block out the pain Ruby just made her feel and as soon as she was done she left the stall and washed away the blood that was seeping out of her hand. She methodically wrapped her hand in gauze she payed another person that had been in the restroom to get soon after she had washed her hand and had noticed how deep the bites had been.

As soon as she was done she left the restroom and sighed. She knew Velvet was going to kill her, she began to think about all the progress she had made over the years with Velvet and said "Velvet is going to kill me when she sees this." She quickly went back to doing her job. She was as cold and as heartless everyone already believed her to be and she didn't care what these people thought of her at the moment. All she could think about was how cold and heartbroken she felt and about how much she wanted to curl up into a blanket and cry into Velvet's shoulder with a bowl of ice cream between them a Netflix marathon of Bones playing on her big plasma screen at home, but she couldn't do any of that right now. Right now, she had a job to do.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Ruby began to bang her head against the wall in the closet, hoping that that will somehow enlighten her with a solution. She had been in the closet for who knows how long before the nob on the closet began to turn. She quickly got up off the floor and dusted herself off she was about to open her mouth and spill out excuses to why she was in the closet when she saw that it was Pyrrha on the other side of the door.

"You okay Ruby? I saw you go in here a little while ago and got worried when you didn't come out." said Pyrrha as she came into the closet, letting the door close behind herself.

"Yeah I'm fine Pyrrha I just need to sort some things out."

"I think I can help with that" before Ruby could respond Pyrrha roughly kissed Ruby. Quickly pushing her against the wall.

Ruby quickly pushed Pyrrha off and yelled "What the hell Pyrrha!?"

Pyrrha quickly recovered and shoved Ruby back against the wall and pinned her wrists above her head. "What's wrong cutie? I'm sure a girl like you would like it rough." purred Pyrrha into Ruby's ear.

"I'm sorry Pyrrha but I just don't like you in that way. I already like someone else." said Ruby struggling to free herself against Pyrrha's iron grip.

"Who is it? Is it that annoying brunette with the golden eyes? Because if it is then your gonna be in for a world of hurt if you think you're gonna leave me for that bitch."

"What?!" said Ruby, panicked.

"You heard me. You're mine now sweetheart or else your black haired little friend is gonna pay the price.I know people, people that can make her disappear, so you better behave." whispered Pyrrha her voice barely raising an octave.

Pyrrha's hand had begun to slowly creep up Ruby's shirt when her phone beeped. She rolled her eyes and answers in her normal voice "Nikos?... Okay I'll be there in a minute." She hung up the phone and said "Well looks like we'll have to finish this another time sweetie." She quickly let go of Ruby and let her leave the room, quickly stocking after her she pulled her into a harsh kiss and then leaned down to whisper. "You mine now. So you better behave and call me later." she quickly let her go and walked in the other direction.

Ruby felt sick to her stomach. She had to either break Blake's heart and become Pyrrha's lover or get Blake killed because she couldn't keep her feeling in check,

**...**

**~A.N.~**

**Oops my finger slipped. Anywayyyy, Hello everyone! I'm sorry for being a bit late with this one I've had a lot of stuff to do recently and so little time to do it. College sucks. Thank you all for reading this chapter and before you ask I got the chapter title from a song by one of my favorite bands. Anyway I'm soooooo happy so many people like this story you peoples have no idea, really, thank you all for all the favorites, follows, and reviews they really motivate me to keep writing(and it all so makes me happy so many of you put up with me an my at times erratic updates). Please review and Till next time peoples!**

**p.s.- I don't own RWBY.**

**p.s.s.- A big thanks to Fallen Shadow 69! They really helped in plotting the next few chapters. They have amazing story lines in their writing and you guys should really check them out. They have some good lady bug stories.**

**p.s.s.s- oh and before I forget, I'm going to start responding to reviews from last chapter forward sooooo that's a thing. hehe**


	13. Chapter 13: Broken Promises

After Blake directed the models to their designated places, she went over to one of the designers to retrieve her outfit for the show. After quickly getting dressed she noticed they had dressed in her in her usual trademarked suit and tie that she normally wore for presenting the different models and the clothes they were wearing. The suit itself was completely white with the only color coming from her blood red tie. Her hair was still down, cascading down her shoulders in thick waves, bouncing hypnotically with every step she took.

She snuck around the stage and around the crowd that was waiting patiently for the show to begin. The path down to the catwalk was purposely clear for this reason. Coco always set her as a starter just to get the crowd riled up and excited. After this all she had to do was to was present the models. Leaving the other workers to handle the models and their prissy behavior. She hated handling models during show time, they all turned into tall children, running around and yelling until someone told them what to do and what to wear.

Blake took a deep breath and raised the wrist with a small radio attachment and said. "I'm in position hit the lights and blast the music." The man on the other side gave the okay and shut the lights as she began to strut down the path way in time with the E.D.M. music blasting through the speakers around the room. A new light turned on in front of her with every step she took in her long six inch heels. As soon as she was three feet away from the stage she sped up her steps and somersaulted onto the stage. She landed in a crouched position and slowly stood up to her full height. She was happy that she had had the mind to also wrap her other hand in gaze and put some fake red paint onto it because she injured hand was starting to bleed through the bandages. To the crowd it looked like another aesthetic to go along with the deadly vibe she was supposed to present.

She flipped her hair back with her back to audience and looked back at them over her shoulder with half lidded eyes. She turned forward and began to strut down the catwalk, when she was about halfway down the walk she sped up and did a triple handspring, tucked and rolled the the last few feet to eliminate her momentum and stood. She heard the crowd immediately began to go wild, and applaud. Cameras flashed left and right taking even more pictures of her. She smugly walked over to her podium off to the side and presented the show with her usual smirk on her face.

Twelve models and twenty six different outfits later the show was done and she could wrap up the show and go back to her room. She really didn't feel like going to the after party and putting up an act for all those rich snobs she knew could care less about what was happening in her life.

She left before Velvet could find her and drag her to the after party. She took a car to her hotel and when she finally arrived to her room she changed into a comfortable pair of sweats and opened her laptop to watch the entirety of her collection of Disney films starting with The Lion King.

She curled up on the plain white couch in the room and began her movie. Not five minutes into the film a knock resonated from the other side of the door.

_Ah, hell._ Thought Blake, she had a feeling she knew exactly who was knocking on her door.

She took her laptop off her lap and placed it on the coffee table before getting up to answer the door. She opened the door to find Velvet with her arms crossed and ears standing upright, making her seem taller than she already was. Velvet opened her mouth to scold Blake for ditching the after party but was interrupted by Blake before she could speak.

Blake had raised her injured hand to interrupt Velvet and said "I'm sorry Velvet But I really didn't feel like going to the-". Blake realized her mistake the moment she raised the wrong hand to stop Velvet from talking. Velvet stared at her hand shell shocked for a few seconds, before she felt the anger that she was already feeling rise to a new level.

"What the bloody hell Blake!?" yelled Velvet before shoving Blake further into the rooms so that she could walk inside and close the door being them.

Blake turned to Velvet and said, "Velvet I can explain. I was just having a bad day is all."

Velvet glared at Blake and stepped closer to her. "That's some bull shit and you know it Belladonna. I did not stand by your side year after year helping you get better only for you to mess it all up!"

Blake stepped back and looked away from Velvet, unable to look her in the eye. "Vel-"

"No." Interrupted Velvet. "I'm not finished! Blake I love you so much, you are like a sister to me. I hate seeing you relapse again and again every time something bad happens. And. Every. Single. Time. You could have just come to me so that I could help you, but you don't! You never do!"

Blake couldn't help but snap back at her, "Velvet you were busy with the damned show! I didn't want to interrupt you! We've been working for weeks for this!"

"Blake when the hell are you going to understand that no matter what I'm doing or who I'm with I will _always_ stop whatever I'm doing to help you. _Especially _if it involves you wanting to start harming yourself again. Blake," Velvet reached for Blake's hands and held them. "I will _always_ be there for you."

The last of Velvet's words hit Blake hard. It wasn't the first time Velvet had said them to her, but they still resonated through her as if it were the first time. In that moment Blake remembered the first time Velvet told her she was always going to be there for her.

* * *

**Ten Years ago**

_Blake was curled up into a ball in the corner of the school bathroom. She had put a door stop in the door to keep people from entering. _

_Blake slowly rolled up her sleeves and removed the bandages. She stared at the multiple angry red and light pink lines littering the length of her pale forearm. "Gosh you're stupid. I don't even know why you decided to got to school. Stupid Scarlatinas convincing me to go to this stupid school."_

_Blake rubbed her scars and began to pick at her scabs. Blake heard the bell for fifth period to end and and the one for sixth period to start pass, she barely even twitched when people would run into the bathroom to believing it to be open. _

_It wasn't until the end of sixth period that someone began to bang on the door. Blake ignored them like all the others. That was until, the person banging on the door began to yell at her. "BLAKE BELLADONNA- SCARLATINA OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW BEFORE I FIND SAGE AND GET HIM TO BUST IT DOWN!" Blake flinched at her new legal name and slowly got up off the floor to let Velvet into the bathroom. _

_Velvet pushed her way into the bathroom and closed the door behind herself, making sure that the door stop was in place to keep the door closed. _

"_What do you want Velvet?" said Blake bitterly while quickly pulling down her sleeves. _

_It was too late, Velvet had caught a glimpse of the scars. "What the hell Blake?!" Velvet grabbed Blake's arm and raised her sleeve up to her elbow to look at her scars. "What the hell is this Blake?"_

"_It's nothing Velvs." Blake pulled away from her and pulled her sleeve back down. _

"_Blake sweetheart please tell me what's wrong." Velvet gently grabbed Blake's hand and pulled her closer._

_Blake still looked away from her and said "For what? So you can just leave and kick me out the second you find out how damaged I really am?"_

"_Blake, look at me." When she still refused to look at her, she let go of Blake's hand and grabbed her face with both hands forcing her to look at her. "Blake Belladonna I love you and will __**always**_ _be there for you no matter what."_

_Blake gave her girlfriend a weak smile and leaned in to give her a long kiss. Velvet smiled into the kiss and ended up accidentally breaking the kiss, "Thank you Velvs."_

* * *

Hearing those words those word (like always) made her throat close up and tears weld up in her eyes. She look into the soft brown eyes that she's known for so long and felt the tears she'd been holding in all day finally begin to run down her cheeks.

She hiccuped and said "I'm sorry Velvs." Blake let go of Velvet's hands to wrap her arms around Velvet's shoulders, Blake buried her face into the crook of Velvet's neck and began to sob.

"Shhh. It's okay, I'm sorry I yelled. You just really needed another kick in the ass, like always." responded Velvet as she wrapped an arm around Blake's waist and rubbed her back with the other.

They eventually ended up on the couch after watching Disney films. After finishing The Lion King trilogy Velvet got a call from Coco telling her that she needed her. The second Velvet looked at her with an apology written across her face Blake gave her a small smile and said "Go. I'll be fine. We can have a long conversation about what happened tomorrow or something." Velvet beamed at her and gave her a hug and a quick goodbye before rushing out the door to meet with her wife.

Blake cuddled up into the remaining warmth that Velvet left behind and started the next movie. Three movies later she heard the door open. She looked up in surprise, temporarily forgetting that she shared the room with Ruby.

"So…" said Blake trying to break the awkward silence surrounding them.

Ruby slowly closed the door and after a long moment of silence she took a deep breath and said "I'm sorry Blake but we can't be together not now and not ever I'm sorry!"

Blake's ears dropped down instantly. She didn't think that her heart could have broken any further but at least it no longer felt shattered. It felt more like someone plunge their hand into her chest, yanked it out and threw it out on the street to be hit by a sixteen wheeler. "Oh… Is it me? Did I do something? Or… am I just too late?" Blake's voice cracked as she thought about the possibility of losing Ruby over something this stupid.

"No,no Blake it not you it's me! I just don't think of you that way anymore!"

Blake got up off the couch and said "So I am too late!"

Ruby frustratedly ran her hand through her hair and said "You know what? I can't deal with this right now. I came back for a shower and to _maybe_ have an adult conversation but you're too emotional right now to do that." Ruby opened the door to walk out.

"Where are you going?" said Blake panicked.

"To Pyrrha's" Ruby turned again to walk out of the door.

"Wait!" yelled Blake.

"What?" snapped Ruby.

"What about our promise?" said Blake in a last attempt to keep Ruby here.

Ruby knew exactly which one she was talking about she slowly looked into Blake's eyes and noticed her clutching her necklace with the ring in her left hand. "I'm sorry Blake but I've found someone new." Ruby quickly walked out of the room and closed the door behind herself. "Blake if only you knew that I would love to be with you and just you but I can't I have to keep you safe."

**...**

**~A.N.~**

***Dodges pitchforks and torches being thrown at me* Oops! I **_**leaned**_ **on my laptop and added angst**! **I guess the guest knows what happens when I lean on my laptop. I got inspired to write this chapter when I listened to Broken promises by August Burns Red, it's a great band but their music isn't really for everyone haha. Thank you all for sticking with me for the arc of angst just heads up it might last a few more chapters). Oh and don't worry people I'll explain a lot of stuff going on in the story soon (like Pyrrha's thought process). Oh and don't worry Aust Sakura Kyzor I'll add that scene we talked about soon. Anyway, a big thank you to all the people who have followed, favorited, and reviewed this story! Please leave a review telling me what ya thought of the chapter (they really help). Also if you want some blame all the new found angst you should blame my new friend Fallen Shadow 69, but you'll also have to thank him because he's the only that kept telling me to write when I got lazy. So anyway, Till next time peoples!**

**p.s.- I don't own RWBY.**


	14. Chapter 14: Fight! Fight! Fight!

By the time Ruby closed the door behind herself, without a single glance back. Blake had fallen to her knees with tears streaming down her face.

Blake's ears perked up as she heard Ruby say,"Blake if only you knew that I would love to be with you and just you but I can't... I have to keep you safe." soon after she heard Ruby's hurried footsteps go in the direction of the elevator down the hall.

Blake sat frozen on the floor unable to comprehend what she just heard. _I must have imagined it… No that sounded __**very**_ _real, I'm almost positive of it and if it is real... then Ruby is in some sort of trouble… I need to help her… but… how? _Blake sat back and crossed her legs trying to think of ways to help Ruby. She sat and thought about ways to get Ruby to tell her what was wrong for half an hour before she gave up and made the decision to call Yang and Velvet over to help her.

The moment Blake hung up the phone on Velvet she heard a knock on her door. Blake looked back at her phone and wondered if Velvet was already here. She rushed over to the door and opened it to find Yang pacing in the hallway, momentarily forgetting that she had called Yang first. "I rushed over here the second you called." said Yang as she strode into the room and began pacing in front of Blake, as soon as she was done she took a deep breath and stopped to look at Blake. "So. Rubbes is in some kind of trouble?"

Blake nodded and motioned for Yang to sit on the couch, Yang nodded and walked over to the couch and sat down with her arms crossed. Once Yang was seated another knock echoed through the room the moment Blake had opened her mouth to speak. Blake quickly walked over to the door and let Velvet in. Before Velvet could even speak Blake made a similar motion that she had made to Yang for her to sit on the couch next to Yang. Velvet nodded and flopped onto the couch with her arms crossed, annoyed that she wasn't the first one Blake called.

"So what's so important that you called _both_ of us here?" said Velvet.

"Okay so I think Ruby is in some kind of trouble." said Blake. Yang and Velvet visibly straightened and waited for Blake to go on and explain herself. Blake told them about their kiss and how Ruby ran away from her and how soon after she saw her leaving a closet with Pyrrha hot on her trail. She also told them about what happened earlier and what Ruby had said on the other side of the door.

After Blake finished talking about everything that had happened Velvet and Yang stayed in silence for a few moments before Yang finally broke the silence. "My question is, if she can't date you because that would put you in danger. Then why is she dating Pyrrha?"

"I don't know." Blake said frustrated by this entire situation. She ran her hands through her hair and sat down on the wooden coffee table across from Yang and Velvet.

They sat in silence for a few more moments before Velvet spoke, "Unless… Pyrrha is the one that's threatening her." They all sat there for a few moments to processed the implications of what Velvet had just said.

Yang suddenly stood up and yelled "I'm going to kill that bitch!" but before she could take two steps toward the door, Velvet stood up and stopped her.

"You won't be solving anything by getting your ass kicked and it might even make things worse for Ruby." Yang delayed at Velvet's words and grit her teeth.

"Then what are we supposed to do? We can't just leave my little sister in the clutches of that, that, that woman!"

Velvet sat back and rolled her eyes, "We need to calmly think this through and think of a plan to separate them and get the whole story from Ruby so that we can formulate a safe plan to get her out of the situation she's in."

Yang sighed and sat back down, "So what's the plan?"

"Okay so we have to separate them during the show tomorrow. Blake you're going to have to distract Pyrrha while Yang goes over to Ruby and extracts the necessary information from her." Velvet then looked at Yang and said "Do you think you can do that?" Yang nodded prepared to do what it took if it meant saving her sister.

* * *

The next day they went back to the stage where they had held yesterday's show to prep for the special second instalment Coco prepared to show her second line of clothing. Every year Coco held three completely different shows with two completely different lines of clothes and themes.

Blake had dressed in the black cloak and slightly skimpy outfit Coco had chosen for her to present the show in. The outfit was fitted to her like a second skin and made completely of leather. It only went up to her upper thigh and the belt for her lightsaber hung loose on her hips. She also had some armor on top of the leather and She strapped on her four inch heels and slipped on her long leather gloves that went up to half of her forearm.

After she finished dressing she went over to the table with an assortment of lightsabers on it. When she reached for her red lightsaber she saw a pale hand reach for the blue light saber next to hers. Blake grabbed her saber and looked up to see to owner of the blue lightsaber. Blake gripped her sabber harder when she saw the smug look on Pyrrha's face.

Pyrrha along with Blake sheathed her blade to avoid the temptation of waking her with the long stick of plastic. Pyrrha was dressed in light brown robes that hung slightly loose on her and reached up to her mid-thigh only held closed by her tight black belt. She also had a cloke similar to Blake's only it was light brown and seemed to be made out of a slightly rougher material.

"Pyrrha." said Blake through grit teeth.

"Blake~" responded Pyrrha with a happy grin. They stared at eachother for a few more moments until Pyrrha said "So, are you finally going to apologize?"

"Apologize? For what?"

"Well you _did_ punch me yesterday. You luck I'm so _forgiving_ or else I would have pressed charges."

"_Please, _You deserved it and you know it. The only reason I'm not going to hit you again is because it would upset Ruby."

"Hmm speaking of Ruby she kept me up for _so_ long last night I'm so tired. My ears are also still ringing from how loud I had her yelling and screaming my name. I'm surprised we didn't got noise complaints."

Blake grit her teeth and tightened her hold on her lightsaber "You're lying."

"Really? Then where did I get these bite marks?" Pyrrha pulled down the shoulder of her robe to reveal dark crescent shaped bruising.

Blake began to hyperventilate "What. Did. You. Do. To. Her."

"Nothing she wasn't begging for." Pyrrha smirked and said "See you during the show."

She was about to turn around when Blake unseated her lightsaber and attacked Pyrrha with it. With cat like reflexes Pyrrha also unsheathed her weapon and blocked Blake's attack. They began to trade expertly placed blows and before long there was a large circle of spectators back stage watching them fight, neither of them being able to land a blow. Soon Blake caught Pyrrha off guard and kicked her in her midsection sending her flying through the thin dry wall and onto the catwalk on the stage.

Everyone in the already formed crowd gasped as they saw Pyrrha fly into stage. The sound manager in the distance guessed this was part of the show and began to play the Empire theme from Star Wars the moment Blake stepped onto stage.

Blake lit up her red lightsaber and began to strut towards Pyrrha. Pyrrha stood up and coughed up a bit of drywall dust, also lighting her saber. They charged at each other and clashed swords, Blake thrusted her sword forward and Pyrrha parried it and hooked it in a way to smack it out of Blake's hand. The saber went flying onto the catwalk and Pyrrha took this opportunity to elbow Blake in the face and knock her down with by kneeing her in the chest.

Blake fell to the floor with a hard _THUNK_ hitting her head in the process. She soon felt a sharp heel dig into her sternum. "I won Blake, accept it and stop fighting for her. I _always _win, I've never lost and I am certainly not. Starting. With. You." with each word she whispered, Pyrrha dug her heel further into Blake's sternum almost cracking it.

They lights and music suddenly turned off and they both felt strong hands grab them and drag them off the stage. Once they were off the stage the lights turned on and the modes began to line out of the backstage with new music blaring in the speakers. Acting as if nothing had happened. Soon Coco took over Blake's job in introducing the show and acting as if Blake and Pyrrha's fight was just part of the show.

* * *

**Meanwhile during Blake and Pyrrha's fight**

The moment she noticed Blake sword fighting with Pyrrha Yang snuck over to where Ruby was standing, watching the spectacle and grabbed her. Yang put her hand over her mouth so she wouldn't scream and dragged her over to a nearby broom closet.

The moment she let Ruby go, Ruby shoved her away and said "What the hell Yang!?" Ruby distanced herself as much as possible in the small cramped closet.

"Shhhh Ruby be quiet I just needed to talk to you."

"Then why didn't you just ask me to talk to you in private like a _normal _person."

"Ruby I couldn't risk being seen by Pyrrha and further putting you in danger."

Ruby gasped and her eyes widened "What do you know!?"

Yang squinted at Ruby and crossed her arms, "No. I don't know much, but _do_ know that she is threatening you with something because I know you would never hurt Blake the way you did without a good reason."

"I...I...I…"

Yang put her hands on Ruby's shoulders and said "Ruby, you have to tell me what's wrong. I can help you."

"No you can't Yang." Ruby sniffled and hugged Yang.

"I can try"

Ruby let her tears fall and told Yang about what Pyrrha's been doing to her.

**~A.N.~**

**Hi everyone! Sorry this one is a bit late I just recovered****from finals. I ****_was _****gonna make it a bit for angsty just ****for the Guest who threatened ****to take my computer for adding angst but I'm too tired ****for that hahaha... maybe in the next chapter****. Thank you all for favoriting and following this story. Please review and all that jazz annnnnd till next time peoples!**

**p.s.- I don't own RWBY or Star Wars **

**p.s.s- A big thanks to Aust Sakura Kyzor for idea hahaha Oh and Star Wars hype! yay!**


	15. Chapter 15: Hospitals

As the security guards dragged Blake and Pyrrha off the stage under the cloak of darkness and mild gasps from the audience. Blake blacked out as soon as she was dropped onto one the small uncomfortable chairs of the security officer's office, whilst listening to the upbeat Star Wars remix thumping in the background.

Blake later awoke in a small uncomfortable bed that belonged to the nearby hospital of Sacred Heart. As soon as she opened her eyes the bright florescent lighting of the pale colored room burned her eyes. She squinted and turned to her right to see Velvet sitting cross-legged in a small chair, absentmindedly scrolling through her phone and occasionally making mental notes out loud as if she had someone behind her to write them down.

"You do know I won't be writing down any of your random mental notes anytime soon right? Or were you planning on finally replacing me after all this time?" croaked Blake as she pressed the button on the side of her bed to slowly sit her up. As she began to sit up she became aware of the slight pain in her chest that was slowly becoming more and more painful with every breath she took.

"Blake!" yelled Velvet, jumping out of her chair and almost dropping her phone in the process. Velvet was close to jumping on Blake when she suddenly remembered Blake's injuries and decided to settle for just holding her ice cold hand between her two warm hands.

"How'd I end up here anyway?" Blake said while finding it more and more painful to breathe.

"We ended up taking you to the hospital after Pyrrha kicked your ass and you passed out. The doctors said you have a mild concussion from the hard fall you took on the cat walk and a small bruises all over your body but the bruise they were worried about was the deep one on your sternum. They said any more pressure from whatever caused it and you would probably have fractured it."

"Man Coco makes some sturdy heels if they can almost break my bones." Blake smiled and continued, "I bet if Yang were here she would say something along the lines of 'Man Coco can make some _killer _heels." she began to laugh, but stopped abruptly when a sharp pain radiated from her chest. Blake gasped and clutched her chest making it slightly worse by touching the wound.

Seeing her friend in pain made Velvet panic and say, "Oh gosh are you okay? Do you need a doctor? A nurse? A-" Blake cut her off by yanking her hand out of Velvet's iron tight grip and quickly putting it over her mouth, effectively shutting her up.

"I'm fine Velvet. It's probably pain from the bruised sternum, but I wouldn't mind if you went out and got a nurse to get me some more ice and pain killers."

Velvet nodded and marched out of the room, on a mission to find the nearest nurse to administer some drugs for her friend. Meanwhile, Blake sat back and tried to figure out a comfortable way to breathe. If she breathed too deep it would cause her pain, if her breaths were too shallow she wouldn't get enough oxygen. She was just barely finding a middle ground when Velvet returned with a nurse trailing behind her. He had bright blue hair that matched his scrubs, a cocky smirk, and nicely tanned skin.

"Well hello there gorgeous I'm your nurse, Neptune, and this beautiful girl to my left is telling your pills are wearing off and need more?" the nurse walked over to the end of Blake's bed and picked up her chart. "Hmm looks like your about an hour or two passed due for you medication. I'll be right back with some Codeine for you before you know it, be sure not to miss me too much." As he left he winked at Blake and Velvet causing them both to frown and get cold unpleasant shivers to roll down their spines.

"Velvet, couldn't you have gotten a better nurse? I mean I'm sure pretty much _anyone_ is better than _him_." Blake pointed in the direction of the door the blue-haired nurse had exited the room from.

Velvet sat down in the chair she maroon chair she had previously occupied and said "Well it was either him her this money faunus surgeon he had just finished making out with at the nurse's station."

"I think the monkey might have been better than that guy."

"Well I don't know since I hear that a good amount of surgeons don't have any real medical knowledge and just know how to cut people open. I also heard that the ones that do the real work and never get any of the recognition for it is the nurses so I assumed your best bet was with the nurse _not _the surgeon."

Blake rolled her eyes and said "God, you need to stop watching all of those doctor shows Velvet." her friend chuckled and shrugged, she was about to say something when nurse Neptune walked in with a cup of water and a tiny white cup with some large white pills in it.

Once he got to the bed he handed them over to Blake and said "Enjoy, I gave you a tad bit extra since you are way past due for another dose." before leaving and shutting the door behind himself. Blake downed the pills and sighed as soon as she finished drinking the water from the pink plastic cup. She put the cup on one of the side tables and picked up her phone to check for any messages before putting it back in its place on the side table.

"So, the distraction worked and you were able to successfully distract Pyrrha long enough for Yang to go in and get Ruby to tell her what's been going on." said Velvet with a sad smile.

_Distraction? ...Oh yeah I was supposed to distract Pyrrha for the plan. Wow I totally forgot about that, good thing I somehow got to relive some of my anger while simultaneously following the plan or Velvet would have kicked my ass for not following the plan._

Blake nodded and said "Yeah."

Velvet narrowed her eyes at Blake, but before she could open her mouth to interrogate the cat faunus Yang burst into the room with Ruby tailing behind her like a kicked puppy. As soon as she saw that it was Blake in the hospital bed her eyes widened and she rushed over to Blake's side.

"Blake, are you okay? Why are you in the hospital? Oh gosh did you get into another fight with Pyrrha? You did didn't you? Why in the world do you insist on picking fights with her? She knows three different forms of combat and loves using them on anyone she can find. Oh no this is my fault. You-"

Once Blake noticed Ruby was going on yet another ramble she covered Ruby's mouth with her hand and answered her questions. "Yes Ruby I'm fine just a few bruises here and there and yes I'm in the hospital because I picked a fight with Pyrrha, but in my defense she was being an ass so she deserved what she got. Also I did not know she knew three different forms of combat that would have been great information to have, _Velvet._" Blake turned to Velvet and glared at her.

"Hey! I didn't know she knew three forms of combat! It wasn't exactly in her resume." Velvet said, while crossing her arms defensively.

"Okay, okay will everyone stop fighting?" said Yang trying to calm everyone down before this turned into a bigger argument than it was. "We should probably focus on what we should do about tall, red and psycho, _before_ we start ripping each other's throats out."

Blake took a deep and painful breath before continuing "Yang's right we need to focus on what Pyrrha is doing to Ruby before we start arguing over insignificant things that are already in the past."

They all looked at Ruby after Yang said "Come on Ruby tell them what you told me."

Ruby nodded and began to tell them about everything that's happened between her and Pyrrha so far.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

When the show had finally come to a close, Pyrrha was able to go on the search for the precious trophy she had won from the insistent cat faunus that continued to challenge her for what was rightfully hers.

_God when will that stupid cat learn? Ruby is mine, I won her fair and square. I simply took a few short cuts to winning but that's always been the best way to win against someone as stubborn as that cat. Doesn't she know by now that I __**don't lose**__? I never have and I never will, especially to the likes of her._

Pyrrha's stride was cut short when she noticed her little red prize was nowhere to be found. She pulled out her phone to look at the GPS tracker on Ruby's phone.

_Hmm I wonder where she could be. I told her to wait for me after the show so that we could have another night of fun and I'm especially looking forward to tonight because I'm still hyped from kicking the crap out of that ca-._

Pyrrha's thoughts ran short as she noticed Ruby was in the hospital, the same hospital that Blake was taken to.

_She's visiting that stupid cat? Against my orders? Looks like the fight's not over just yet Belladonna._

Pyrrha pocketed her phone and made her way outside to find her rented car.

* * *

Ruby finished her tale by saying "And that's why I had to hurt you Blake, I couldn't risk her hurting you so I just did everything she told me." Ruby chuckles and said "I think she would probably kill me for thinking of someone else while we were doing the do last night." she laughed some more and waited for everyone's thoughts and responses.

After a few moments of silence Yang said "I'm going to kill her for even touching you Ruby."

Yang huffed and was about to continue before she was interrupted by Ruby. "Yang calm down. You can't solve this by killing her."

Yang was about to argue when her phone began to ring,

_I got this icebox where my heart used to be (but I got this)_

_I got this icebox where my heart used to be (said I got this)_

_I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold_

_I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold_

_Why can't-_

Yang quickly picked up her phone the moment she recognized Weiss's ring tone "Heyyy Princess what's up? …Oh that was today? …I'll be right there." Yang hung up her phone and said "Sorry guys this conversation is gonna have to wait till tomorrow I had forgotten I had made plans with Weiss to go out for dinner today. Let's meet up here tomorrow morning and talk this out some more." Before she could leave she turned back to Ruby and said "You stay here and stay away from Pyrrha till we can figure out a plan." Ruby nodded and Yang said goodbye to everyone else before rushing off to meet up with Weiss.

Another moment passed before Velvet's phone also went off,

_You're the one, yes, you're the star! We need you back on bass guitar!_

_You're fabulous! (I'm fabulous!)_

_You're fabulous! (I'm fabulous!)_

_You're the one we all can see!_

_It's all about you (It's all about me!)_

Velvet quickly picked up her phone quickly recognizing Coco's ring tone. "Hey sweetie… Hm? Tonight? Okay... Bye, love you." Velvet hung up her phone and said "Well looks like I'm turning in early too I'll see you two tomorrow morning. Bye bye." Velvet waved at both of them before rushing out of the door much like Yang did.

"Sooo… That was a thing." said Ruby before they looked at each other and burst out into laughter. Blake wasn't able to laugh for too long before she had to stop from the pain. Ruby quickly noticed Blake writhing in pain. "Oh hey are you okay Blake?" said Ruby suddenly worried about her friend.

"Yeah I'm good Ruby I just can't really laugh too hard or it starts to hurt, but it's fine the pain pills are starting to kick in." Blake yawned and flinched at the mild pain before laying back her bed a bit with the press of the button on the side of the bed. "So Ruby who did you think about when you were fucking Pyrrha?"

Ruby blushed at Blake's wording and said "I don't think that's any of your business Blake."

Blake rolled her eyes, "Oh come on you can tell me."

"W-well I-I-..." before she could stutter out anymore words. Pyrrha kicked in the door and strutted into the room.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." she approached Ruby and grabbed the collar of her red jacket. "If it isn't my girlfriend and a stupid cat." Ruby's eyes widened but said nothing. "Go and get into my car I have a few words to say to our friend Blake and you _better_ be in the car before I get there." Pyrrha quickly went into Ruby's front pants pocket an grabbed her phone. "I'm just going to take this for insurance for now." Ruby nodded and made a quick dash out of the room. As soon as Ruby was out of sight Pyrrha grabbed the front of Blake's hospital gown and brought her face close to hers. "Stay. Away. From her she's my prize not yours." Pyrrha let go of Blake and dropped her back on to her bed. Blake, still loopy from the pain killers, couldn't really fight back. Blake was about to try and say something before Pyrrha grabbed Blake's collar with her left hand and punched her in the sternum multiple times before letting her go and walking away.

Blake gasped and curled into a ball she reached for her phone before she passed out from the pain and the drugs just and inch away from calling someone to help her.

**….**

**~A.N.~**

**Hi everyone! I hope you guys liked this chapter, I was originally gonna do something else with it but I think I'll save that for the next chapter haha. I hope you all are having a great new years and had an awesome Christmas. I've been busy with family stuff and haven't really had time to write but hey at least I got one out by new years haha. A big thank you to all of those who review, favorite and follow it really makes my day to see people like this story. Please leave a review and all that jazz and I'll see you next time peoples!**

**p.s.- I don't own RWBY or the songs I used. **

**p.s.s.- A virtual cookie the the first person that can name where both are from (and no cheating!).**


	16. Chapter 16: Hospitals part 2

Half an hour after Pyrrha had left the hospital Blake's attending doctor had to her room to check on her vitals. Only to find her passed out in an awkward position with her breathing very shallow and uneven. The attending eye's widened and he rushed over to Blake to check her pulse with his stethoscope. As he quickly opened her medical gown he saw new and darker bruises had appeared along her sternum and ribs.

The attending rushed over Blake's chart to check what drugs she had been given, seeing that she hadn't been given anything for quite some time, the green haired attending ran to a nearby crash cart and dragged it over to the patient.

Not knowing that Blake had received Codeine just forty minutes before. The attending administered a dose of Tramadol to dull her pain and hooked her up to the EKG to monitor her vitals. He quickly laid her down and began to check for more bruising. Half way though the check the heart monitor began to go wild and Blake's entire body began to spasm.

The attending doctor's eyes widened as foam began pour out of her mouth. "I need help over here! The patient is seizing!" yelled the attending as he tried to roll her onto her side. Neptune, followed by another nurse and attending doctor rushed over to Blake's side and began to help the doctor. "She began to seize after I gave her a dose of Tramadol to ease her pain after I found more bruising around the affected area."

"She must be having an allergic reaction to the medication." said the other red haired attending doctor.

"I don't think so Scarlet. It didn't say anything about having any allergies on her chart." replied the green haired doctor as he looked for a muscle relaxant.

They rolled their eyes and said "Patients lie and forget things all the time Sage."

Before Sage could give his response Neptune spoke "Could it be that the Tramadol reacted with the Codeine I gave her?"

Sage's eyes widened, he turned to Neptune and yelled "What!? When!? It wasn't on the chart! Got damn it Neptune you have to write it down every time you gave a patient something so shit like this doesn't happen!" He turned to the other nurse "Quick get the pump we have to pump out the drugs in her stomach." The nurse nodded and prepped the pump. "Neptune I need you to leave and go tell her emergency contact about this."

"Mystery solved, Codeine reacts badly to Tramadol and that's why she's seizing. All the drugs induced her into an overdose, which along with the reaction between those two drugs is making things worse." said Scarlet as they began to pump Blake's stomach and Neptune ran out of the door to alert her emergency contact of the new development.

Sage and Scarlet pumped Blake's stomach and gave her more medicine to counteract and calm down the effects of the harmful drugs, but began to worry when she didn't wake up.

They looked at each other and simultaneously said "Ah shit."

* * *

Coco slammed Velvet against their hotel room door and began to trial kisses down her neck. "God I missed you today." Coco lifted her up and walked her over to the bed. "You don't know how stressful it was to do everything without you or Blake." She gently laid Velvet down onto the soft king sized bed. Velvet groaned as Coco dug her knee between her legs and began to trail her hands up her button down shirt. Coco had to undo the top buttons on Velvet's blouse Velvet's phone rang. "Just let it go to voice mail." said Coco, Velvet nodded and removed Coco's jacket.

When the phone rang again Velvet sighed and gently pushed Coco off herself. Velvet got up from the bed and walked over to where she had dropped her bag to dig for her phone. Once she saw the collar ID she picked up instantly.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Miss Scarlatina?" said the familiar voice.

"This is she."

"I am sorry to tell you that Blake Belladonna is in critical condition."

"What happened?"

"… She went into a seizure after a doctor found her with extra bruising along her sternum and rib cage and is now in critical condition. I do not know any more about the situation."

"Okay… Thank you for telling me."

"Okay, good bye."

The line went dead and Velvet immediately called Yang ad told her to meet her at the hospital. Once she was done she turned to Coco to tell her what happed but was interrupted by Coco telling her. "Come on, we need to get to the hospital to see if Blake's condition has gotten better. I'll drive."

Coco's reassuring smile did nothing to calm her nerves for the oncoming trip to the hospital. Coco was a horrible driver.

* * *

It only took twenty minutes to get to the hospital, but by the time that she walked through the front doors of the hospital she felt sick and barely even remembered why they were here, until she saw Yang pacing in the waiting area.

"Velvet! Quick you have to talk to the doctors! They won't tell me anything because I'm not family." said Yang after she rushed over to Velvet's side.

After they spoke to the nurses at the nurse's station they were able to get ahold of the attending doctor in charge of Blake. After a bit of arguing and Velvet almost attacking Neptune and killing him in cold blood when she discovered that it was his fault that Blake was accidently induced into an overdose and was now currently in a coma.

"There is another issue I would like to discuss with you." said Sage as hugged Blake's chart to his chest.

"What is it?" sapped Velvet.

"Before Blake was administered the drugs she seemed to have obtained new bruising along her sternum and rib cage and was barely able to breath. After the incident we sent her to get another MRI and discovered that someone had attacked her ribs and sternum causing her already delicate sternum to crack. We are lucky that it was only a small crack and that it didn't splinter and go into any vital organs. We did the best we could and after that we asked around and some nurses saw a small brunet leave the room in a rush. So we are currently assuming that she is the culprit of the assault and are keeping a watchful eyes out so that she does not get back into Blake's room." As soon as Sage was finished her nodded to them and walked away.

All three of them stood frozen for a second, shocked by the news temporarily believing that Ruby had actually caused Blake harm before they came to their senses. "I think Pyrrha has something to do with this. There is no way Ruby is capable of causing Blake any physical harm. She's literally had a crush on Blake since we were kids."

"Yeah that seems about right because they've been giving each other weird longing stares since they met again in my office." responded Velvet. "We should go see if we can see her."

Coco and Yang nodded in agreement and followed Velvet to ask one of the nurses if they were able to see Blake and after much debate they were all finally able to stay in Blake's room for the night. The moment Velvet entered the room she rushed over to Blake's side and held her cold hand.

"Blake, I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you." whispered Velvet as her long ears drooped down and in front of her face.

Coco walked over to Velvet, wrapped her arm around Velvet's waist and leaned in to say "Don't worry Vel we're she's going to be fine. It's not the first time she's overdosed… of course those were on purpose because she wanted to die but that's beside the point. The point is she has so many things to live for now and I'm sure she'll pull through without a problem. Just watch, she'll wake up soon." Velvet nodded and leaned into her wife.

Yang walked around to the other side of the bed to hold Blake's other hand and said "Guys we have to do something about Pyrrha."

There was a moment of silence before Velvet said "What if… we _kill_ her." Bothe Yang and Coco looked at her in surprise, "Okay now hear me out here, it would be a simple two man operation all we would have to do is use a baby to distract her while the second man a weasel places near the target, the weasel runs to the target inserting a stick of dynamite into the target's anus. The first man plays a secondary distraction of a game of checkers while the second on places a trained chicken to light the stick of dynamite. First person runs for cover hopefully before the fuse runs out"

There was another long moment of silence Coco said "Sweetie… I think the forty-eight hours of no sleep is catching up to you. I think you need to take a long nap. Me and Yang can figure out what to do with Pyrrha."

"I need to stay awake in case Blake wakes up," she pointed in the direction of the empty space net to Yang and continued "I'm perfectly fine just ask the giant teddy bear I'm sure he'll be on my side… Yeah… I think I need a long nap." she sighed and sat down on the chair she had been sitting in earlier and fell asleep moments later.

Coco turned to Yang and said "So what do you think we should do?"

"I don't know but we better do something before Velvet wakes up and attempts to carry out her insane plan."

Coco agreed and they began to discuss ways to take down Pyrrha and get Ruby back.

**...**

**~A.N.~**

**Hi everyone! Thank you for reading! I hope ya'll liked the chapter and a big thank you to all the people who have favorited, followed and reviewed the fic ya'll just a make my day and keep me writing. I slightly changed the previous chapter the only thing I changed was Pyrrha taking Ruby's phone at the end and added the name of the drug given to Blake to ease her pain. (Oh, and a small shout out to Shadow's friend Koral. I added extra angst just for you buddy because I know you just how much you _love_ angst :3 ) Anyway please review and all that jazz everyone and Till next time peoples! **

**p.s.- I don't own RWBY.**


	17. Chapter 17: Dying

**Disclaimer: This chapter contains themes of abuse.**

Coco and Yang leaned on the both sided of the bed as they talked about different ways to get rid of Pyrrha. "Okay so if we can't go with Velvet's plan because one, it would take too much time and money to do." Yang began to count off by raising a finger for every point she made. "Two, from what I've heard of Velvet's plans they tend to backfire in one way or the other and three _it's insane_,"

"You don't have to keep listing Yang." Coco sighed and removed her shades to look at Yang better. "So… have you tried calling Ruby yet? Maybe she'll tell us what happened."

"No I haven't been able to because I've been distracted by the whole Blake almost dying thing." Yang pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts to find Ruby's number, she called her the moment she saw Ruby's awkward picture show up next to her contact and put it on speaker. After a few moments of silence it went directly to voicemail. Yang ended the call and looked up to see Coco nervously chewing on her bottom lip.

"Let's go check her hotel room first before drawing any conclusions and if she isn't there we should search Pyrrha's room." said Coco.

Yang nodded and followed Coco out of the room saying "I'll drive"

After a fast and very enjoyable car ride back to the hotel Coco hopped out of the passenger side and quickly made her way into the hotel before Yang even had the chance to turn off the car. Yang was hot on her trail after she haphazardly turned off and locked the car. The duo made their way up to Ruby's room and used the key they swiped out of Blake's things to open the door. After they thoroughly searched the apartment they gave up and opted for looking for Pyrrha's room and the front desk was their best bet at finding it. They ran to the nearest elevator and pushed the button for the first floor. Once elevator stopped they dashed out of the elevator, stopped a few feet from the front desk and turned to each other.

"Okay so what's the plan?" asked Yang.

Coco took a deep breath and turned in the direction of the desk. "Just let me handle it and pretend to be my intimidating bodyguard behind me." Yang nodded and followed Coco up to the front desk.

The man with floppy blonde hair behind the desk was attempting to rearrange some paperwork when Coco slammed her hand onto the counter, making him jump up and drop the files. He turned to look at Coco with terror filled eyes. "Y-yes Mam? I-is there anything I can help you with?" The boy trembled as he walked closer to the desk.

Coco slid her shades down the bridge of her nose just enough to see over them and look into the boy's clear blue eyes. "Yes. One of my _idiotic _models has lost her key and I absolutely do not trust her with retrieving the key on her own. Now will you please stop with the idiotic trembling and give me a new key for her room?"

"I-I…"

"What. Is. The. Problem." at the sound of Coco's voice Yang neared the desk and also lowered her aviators to glare at the man. Coco looked down to look at the boy's name tag and continued "Jaune is it? Will you _please_ stop wasting my time? I have other more important things to do."

The boy looked seconds away from pissing himself before he nodded and shuddered "What is the person's name and room number?"

"Do you really think I remember the room number of one of my hundred or so models? Don't be stupid, just look up what room Pyrrha Nikos is in and give me the key."

Jaune nodded and typed a few things onto the computer before quickly handing Coco a brand new golden key card. Coco nodded to Jaune before strutting away to the elevator and off to save Ruby.

"Looks like we finally have the golden ticket." said Yang, making Coco sigh and smack her hand against her forehead.

"You just had to ruin the moment of badassery, didn't you Yang?"

"Well your company _is _Chocolate Bunny Industries, I just had to make the golden ticket joke."

Coco rolled her eyes and said "Let's just focus on the mission please?"

"Alright then so what's gonna be the plan?"

"...I don't know. I assumed you had a plan."

"I don't think you'd like my plan." said Yang with a nervous smile on her face.

Coco shrugged and said, "Well a crap plan is better than no plan."

Yang smiled and the doors of the elevator opened to twentieth floor. They walked out of the elevator and down the gray carpeted hallway to the last door on the left and opened it. Yang burst into room, fists up and ready to fight.

"Where's my sister you bitch!" yelled Yang as she began to search the room.

"Note to self never trust Yang with a plan again." said Coco as she begrudgingly followed Yang into the room and closed the door behind herself.

They soon found fully clothed Ruby tied to the bed a few moments after they barged into the room with no Pyrrha in sight. Yang rushed over to Ruby's side and removed the gag from her mouth.

"Yang!" said Ruby as soon as she was able to speak.

"Okay Ruby we need to get you out of these ropes and then we can press charges on that bitch. We can get Weiss to use her big shot company lawyers to make sure she goes away for a long while." Yang said as she began to attempt to untie the intricate knots Pyrrha had tied. It took Yang a total of ten minutes to untie one of Ruby's arms and then began to untie the other arm when they heard the lock on the door click.

Yang froze and Ruby whispered, "Quick get in the closet!"

Yang and Coco did what Ruby said without a second thought and quietly sprinted into the nearest closet in the upper right corner of the room. They crammed into the small closet and peered through small crack on the slightly open closet door.

Once Pyrrha entered the room she dropped her handbag onto the floor and made her way over to Ruby's side. "Hey there cutie are you ready for another night of fun?" It took Pyrrha a moment to notice that Ruby no longer had her gag in her mouth and one arm untied. She scrunched up her eyebrows and said, "How in the world did you get one arm out of the rope?"

Ruby grit her teeth but stayed silent. Pyrrha tilted her head to the side and smirked. "Okay, if you don't want to talk you don't have to. We can just keep your magic tricks our little secret." Pyrrha grabbed ahold of Ruby's newly freed wrist and held it down as she straddled Ruby's hips. She began to slide her cold hand under Ruby's shirt and dig her sharp nails into Ruby's soft under belly.

Yang had begun to thrash against Coco's hold from the inside of the closet and inevitably broke free from the designer's tight grip and launched herself in Pyrrha's direction. Pyrrha barely had time to register the sound of her closet door slamming open before she was tackled off Ruby and on to the hard floor. The soft hundred dollar carpet did nothing to cushion her fall as the air was knocked out of her. She could barely take a small breath before she felt heavy fists crashing into her face. "Stay. Away. From. My. Sister. You creepy bitch." yelled Yang between blows.

As Yang took care of Pyrrha Coco rushed to Ruby's side, quickly untied her other hand and went over to Yang to pull her off Pyrrha. As soon as Coco pulled Yang off Pyrrha Yang thrashed once again and fought against her with all of her might to let her go. Pyrrha groaned as she turned over onto her side and attempted to catch her breath as she tentatively touched the dark bruises she knew were already forming on her face.

"Let. Me. Go." grunted Yang as she thrashed against Coco.

"I'm not gonna let go till you calm down Yang!" yelled Coco as she tightened her grip on Yang and tried her best to restrain the blonde.

Meanwhile Ruby called the police and from what the woman on the other side told her some offices would be here in ten to fifteen minutes. "Yang the police are on their way over. So will you please calm down before the police bust in here and arrest you instead of Pyrrha." said Ruby. When she noticed Yang wasn't calming down she stood in front of Yang and continued "Yang please calm down. I'm fine."

The blood lust in Yang's lilac eyes dulled. She slowly began to realize her mistake as tears began to form on the corners of her eyes. When Coco felt the fight in Yang dull, if not disappear completely, she let go of Yang and let her throw her arms around one of the few people she still cared about.

Ruby was hit with the force of what felt like a freight train when Yang hugged her and squeezed her as hard as she could. Ruby swore she could almost hear her bones creak in protest when Yang continued to unknowingly squeeze the life out of her.

Ruby finally managed to gasp out "Yang… can't… breathe." before Yang loosened her hold on her but didn't let her go.

Afraid to show her new found tears of relief to anyone besides Ruby, Yang held on to her a few moments longer to collect herself before finally gathering the strength to let go of Ruby and realize her sister was no longer in any real danger.

When she opened her mouth to ask if she was okay a small girl with short orange hair in a police uniform burst through the door with her gun held high shouting "Criminals beware, the mighty Valkyrie and her trusty companion have arrived!"

"Nora, you don't have to do that with every case." a taller man with a pink streak in his hair and a similar uniform walked in and placed his hand on the top of Nora's gun, effectively forcing her to lower it, before turning over to them. "Hello my name is officer Lie Ren and this is my partner Nora Valkyrie. We were called in to investigate a disturbance?"

"Yes this woman, has kidnapped, attacked, blackmailed and possibly raped my sister. She also assaulted my friend Blake outside and inside of a hospital leaving her in a comatose state." said Yang.

The man wrote everything down in his tiny black notebook before telling Nora to cuff Pyrrha. Nora smiled and skipped over to Pyrrha to turn her onto her stomach and begin reading her her rights as she placed heavy steel cuffs around her wrists. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you? With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?" When Nora was done reading her her rights Pyrrha turned to glare at her as she was being dragged to her feet and out the door.

Ren payed no mind to the woman being dragged away and continued to ask them questions taking in their full statements. When the topic of Blake came up he scrunched his eyebrows and bit his bottom lip. "This Blake's full name wouldn't be Blake Belladonna would it? You know cat ears, dark hair and golden eyes that cut into your soul? Here let me pull out a picture for you." He reached into his back pocket for his wallet and pulled out a picture that had been neatly folded into fourths. He carefully unfolded the picture before showing it to them. In the picture there were around ten children ranging in ages standing in front of a large house with a stern and angry looking woman with long white hair tied into a ponytail and sad blue eyes.

_Hm that woman looks an awful lot like Weiss's sister. I vaguely remember Weiss telling me something about her opening a foster home just after she was disowned._ Thought Yang as she studied the picture.

Ren pointed to the medium sized girl all the way at on the right side of the picture holding hands with a scrawny boy with a baseball hat and a girl with long orange hair. The girl was the spitting image of a younger Blake only the sadness in the eyes of the girl in the picture didn't match the tight forced smile she was wearing.

"Yeah that's our Blake." said Yang.

Ren, for the first time since he'd been there had smiled a bright almost blinding smile and quickly turned to a new page in his tiny notebook before writing down his and Nora's numbers and names. He gave it to them and said "When she gets better please have her call me I would love to catch up with her. It's been so long since we've seen each other that I was starting to believe she had died somewhere in a ditch."

Yang said "Will do." before taking the numbers and putting it into her pocket for safekeeping. Ren gave them one last smile before going leaving.

"So who's in for seeing Blake?" asked Coco before snatching the keys from Yang's back pocket and strutting out of the door with Yang and Ruby following closely behind.

* * *

_The rushed pitter patter of children's feet echoed through the home. Their uncontained excitement was not shared by their mothers of whom had been startled awake by their bedroom door burst open and the two children hopping into their bed, yelling about the arrival of Santa. _

"_They are your children before noon." groaned Blake as she attempted to pull the covers over her head. _

"_It's christmas so those rules don't apply." Ruby said as she rolled out of bed to be dragged away by the first child while the second continued her efforts to wake Blake. _

"_Come on Mama! We need to open the presenthhhhs." _

_Blake opened one eye too look at the borderline spitting image of herself as a child, lisp and all. The only difference was that instead of golden eyes the girl had soft silvers and a brighter smile than she would have ever had as a child. Blake smiled and quickly grabbed a hold of the girl to begin tickling her through her light pink pajamas with superheros spread across them. _

_The child screeched with high pitched giggles before yelling "Mama please stop!" making Blake laugh and finally let her go and letting her lead her down to the living room where several presents were lying under the beautifully decorated tree._

_The little boy rushed over to Blake and grabbed her free hand in order to drag her faster to the couch, where Ruby sat drinking a fresh cup of coffee. Once Blake sat down and gave her wife a long good morning kiss only stopped by the children making gagging noises, she leaned over to Ruby's ear and whispered "Did you make me coffee too?"_

_Ruby scoffed and responded "You can make your own, darling. You're the one that didn't wanna roll out of bed this morning."_

_Blake laughed and reached across Ruby to get the red coffee mug with the words '#1 MOM' written across it and took a sip before saying "I guess we'll have to share." _

_With a smile Ruby responded, "I guess so." _

_Blake's response was cut short but the sounds of the children yelling excitedly about the new Nerf guns "Santa" had brought them. Blake turned to Ruby with wide eyes and mouthed the words "You got them Nerf guns?!" _

_Ruby shrugged and mouthed "I don't know what your talking about __**Santa**_ _got them Nerf guns."_

_Blake sighed and dragged her hand down her face, she was about to say something more when she felt something hit and stick to her forehead. She slowly turned to her children, six year old Brandon Rose with his long dark hair covering his eyes as he looked down at the gun in shock and Summer Belladonna snickering as looked at the foam bullet sticking to Blake's head._

_Blake sighed and removed the dart from her head before tossing it back to Brandon and said "Please don't shoot Mama again." the boy nodded before quickly beginnig the process of trying to figure out how to reload the gun._

_Blake turned to Ruby to find that she had disappeared. Blake turned to the kitchen to see if she could spot her wife but no such luck. She turned back to her kids to find the only remnants of them being the silly Nerf guns. Blake blinked and found herself in a completely different home. A home she knew quite well and still stuck fear into her very core. It was her last home before running away from the foster life and finding a new home with the Scarlatinas. The foster home of which she had had the worst and most abusive foster parent to date. _

_Blake looked into the reflective glass of the table to find her fourteen year old face staring back at her. _

"_No" was the only thing she could think or say before jumping off the pristine thousand dollar couch she has cleaned on multiple occasions for her foster mother, and booked it towards the front door. "That's it I'm almost free." Blake ran and ran but the door was alway just out of her grasp._

"_Blake." The voice sent chills down her spine and all of her will drained out if her body._

"_M-miss W-winter." stutterd Blake as she turned around to see the tall woman glaring down at her with her familiar icy stare. _

_The woman backhanded her, causing Blake to cash onto the floor she was also all too familiar with because of these beating. "I told you to stop that insufferable stuttering you mutt"_

"_Y-yes Miss Winter." _

_Blake felt Winter give her a strong kick to the chest as she said "What did I just say!?"_

_Blake coughed blood onto the clean white linoleum finish floors she had cleaned and been beaten on on several occasions. "Look what you did! You dirtied my floors!" Winter gave her another strong kick followed by another and another all while spitting insults towards Blake._

* * *

"She's going into shock!" yelled Neptune as he dragged the crash cart over to Blake's bed side. Scarlet and Sage ran into the room and began to search for a cause on Blake's body as to why she was seizing when she was fine not too long ago.

Neptune inserted a tube into Blake's throat with the help of a laryngoscope before grabbing a manual pump and begin the process of manually pumping air into Blake's lungs as Sage held her down and Scarlet inspected her.

"One of her arteries popped, I believe it was due to the O.D. after trauma was caused to the sternum and ribs. I can't believe we didn't notice it earlier… We need to prep her for surgery, let's go!"

Sage and Neptune nodded as they called in more nurses to help the emergency prep work.

* * *

"_Please stop!" yelled Blake as she held her legs tightly against her chest. _

"_Stop? You dirty my floor. Sully my reputation my running away __**and **_ _expect me to forgive you?! How stupid are you?" _

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry I will never run away again I promise!" screamed Blake. _

"_That's not good enough!" Winter grabbed her arm and began to drag her to the one place Blake hated the most. The room. _

"_NO! PLEASE NO! NOT THE ROOM! PLEASE! YOU CAN EVEN KILL ME BUT PLEASE NOT THERE!" Blake fought with all her might but she was never strong enough. She will never be strong enough. _

_Winter laughed as she hauled Blake into the soundless room. She strapped her into an all too familiar wooden chair nailed to the floor and left without a word, closing the door behind herself. Leaving Blake all alone with the defining silence of the pitch black darkness. _

"_No not again, please don't forget me again. NO. PLEASE KILL ME MISS WINTER PLEASE LET DIE." Blake yelled and screamed for what felt like hours. Begging and pleading until her voice was hoarse. "Please just let me die." she rasped as tears continued to fall down her cheeks. _

**~A.N~**

**Smashes through a wall like the Kool-Aid man yelling "I HAVE RETURNED" **

**Hi everyone! I bet you're all wondering where the fuck I've been and well the only explanation I have is that college is a bitch. I literally have not energy for anything BUT I am now on summer break and I plan to release the last two chapters of the promise as promised. After this is just one more chapter before the epilogue of which I have already somewhat planned. So please leave a review and a big thanks to all the peoples bothering me to write. So till next time peoples! (which will definitely be next week) **

**p.s.- I don't own RWBY.**


	18. Chapter 18: The final promise

"What do you mean she's in the I.C.U.?" repeated Yang.

"I mean that they took her into immediate surgery and is now under close observation in the I.C.U. they haven't really told me much. Probably to cover their asses if you ask me, but all I know is that I went to the bathroom in another room because the one in Blake's room was broken and next thing I know I see them rushing Blake out of her room and when I asked nurse where they were taking her and he wasn't of much help." explained Velvet.

"Can someone please fill me in? Last time I saw Blake she was fine." said Ruby. Coco, Velvet and Yang all looked at each other with the similar expression of 'oh shit'.

Velvet frowned and said "Ruby you might wanna sit down for this."

Ruby looked at them with a confused expression and sat down in the nearest chair of the stark white waiting room. The rest of them sat down in the chairs across from her. Velvet sat in between Yang and Coco with Yang to her right and Coco to her left and began to tell Ruby about the mistake the nurse had made. The one that had induced Blake into an overdose, inevitably sending her into a coma. Velvet had admitted her theory of how the reason this overdose had sent her into a coma was because this was not Blake's first.

All of their eyes widened and Yang was the first to speak "Wait what? When was Blake into drugs?"

Velvet uncomfortably shifted in her seat and began "Well it was when we were teens and still dating-"

"Wait you guys dated!?" interrupted Coco.

Velvet patted Coco's leg and continued "That is a separate and also very long and complicated story that we will talk about _later_. Anyway" she turned back to Ruby and Yang, of whom were on the edge of their very uncomfortable seats, burning with curiosity. "When we were younger, Blake had gotten mixed up with the wrong people. The gang called themselves The White Fang they were harmless in the beginning but in the end they ended up ruling the streets of Vacuo by peddling different types of drugs. Blake had joined them when her friend at the time made her join." Velvet griped the wooden arm rest in anger. Just the thought of the red haired man that sent Blake spiraling down a dark path made Velvet's blood boil.

"She had gotten into the buying and selling of drugs and even ended up with a tattoo of their symbol across her ribs. She was also dealing with major bouts of depression and self harm, despite my efforts to dispel them she just kept going down hill. It had gotten to the point of which I had followed her one night when she had snuck out and ended up following her to a trap house. Where-"

"Question! What is a trap house?" asked Ruby before the story could go on.

"It's… an abandon building where they sell drugs and other things..." responded Velvet before the others could. "Anyway I waited outside for her and after and hour when she didn't come out I went in after her… I found her… but her had overdosed... The friend I had told you about earlier wasn't even pay her any mind and was just continuing about his business as if she wasn't even there. I dragged her outside and shoved her in the car I had followed her in and drove like a crazy person to the hospital and after that Blake got her life together and quit everything bad that was currently in her life. I don't even know what exactly it was but I think it was the near death experience that really gave her the kick she needed to turn her life around and in order to save me from her getting clean she broke up with me and then disappeared for about a month or two. When she came back she was better than ever and my family welcomed her back with open arms."

After Velvet was done with her story there was a thick moment of silence.

"Where did she go to get clean?" Ruby had asked the question on all of their minds.

Velvet just shrugged, "I don't know but when I tried to ask she said it was embarrassing and then she just never wanted to talk about it."

Before any of them could ask Velvet any further questions about Blake a familiar blue haired nurse and a blond haired faunus doctor wearing grim expressions interrupted their conversation. "Um who's here to see Miss Belladonna?" asked the nurse.

They all shot up to their feet and rushed over to the duo. "Is she okay?" they chorused.

The blond sighed and removed his face mask to properly speak with them. "One of Blake's arteries had burst due to one of a small piece of her sternum splintering off and lodging itself into it, because of that she needed immediate surgery and during the procedure her heart stopped twice... we did the best we could but because of all of the internal bleeding she suffered we just barely managed to save her life. She is currently in the ICU but we don't know if she's gonna make it… I'm sorry."

They stood there in shock watching the doctor and his nurse walk away. "Wait." said Ruby making the doctor stop and turn to look at them. "Can we see her?"

The doctor gave them a small smile and said "Sure."

They all followed him to the upper floors of the hospital where the emergency care unit was located. They walked down a long hall and into a small room where Blake was being monitored by an EKG and hooked up to a variety of other things keeping her alive.

They all sat in the chairs around her and just marveled at how someone so strong, someone who had been through so much could end up like this.

* * *

Two weeks had passed and Blake had been moved from the ICU and into a normal room, even though she was still in a coma, she was slowly but steadily getting better.

Ruby and Velvet stayed by her side day and night, Ruby would stay during the day and Velvet at night, quite often during the afternoon when their 'shift' of watching Blake overlapped they would just hangout and talk in Blake's room. The time of Pyrrha's trial was the only time Blake had been left alone and even then not for very long because it had been an open and shut case that Weiss's lawyers could win with their eyes closed. Everyone else visited from time to time even Nora and Ren had passed by only leaving a letter for Blake to open when she woke.

Blake all the while had been shifting from beautiful dreams to horrible nightmares making her fall deeper and deeper into her subconscious. It had gotten to the point where Blake had finally realized she had been dreaming for a very long time. She painfully ignored her made up family and walked out the door of the dream home she shared with Ruby. Only to walk into blinding bright nothingness that was quickly replaced by darkness.

She had slowly become aware of a faint familiar murmuring in the background. She couldn't place a single sound or memory, still not sure if what she was hearing was real or just another made up story she had lead herself find. Blake had not been able to move a single muscle, she wasn't even able to open her eyes, just listen to her surroundings.

The first thing she identified was the sound of a heart monitor, who's it was? She did not know. The next thing she had become aware of was of the voice of someone reading to her, it took her a short while to place the voice finally recognizing it as Ruby's. From what she could tell the story was one of her long time favorites, The Curious Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Why Ruby was reading to her? She also did not know.

Blake had quickly realized she did not know a lot of things. The last thing she remembered from her real life was the fact that Ruby had been taken and since Ruby was right there next to her she must have escaped? Unless… this was another dream.

Blake's thought process quickly sent her into a panic attack, _What if I never become free?_ Was the only thought she had as the beeping on her heart moniter quickly sped up. She heard Ruby stop reading and quickly get out if her chair. The sound of the chair scraping against the floor followed by Ruby yelling for a nurse brought Blake out of her attack and listened to what she realized was _her_ heart monitor slow into a normal speed.

She heard several footsteps rush into the room only to slow as soon as they realized nothing was wrong. "Her heart just started beating like crazy out of nowhere while I was reading to her." she heard Ruby say.

Blake felt people begin to poke and prod at her until she heard a deep male voice of whom she had not heard before say. "It is strange that that happened but maybe she was responding to the book you were reading her? Maybe she might finally be coming to."

She felt someone rush to her side and grip her hand, "Blake? Are you there? Please come back to us, please."

All Blake wanted to do was grip Ruby's hand and drag her into a hug, but she didn't even have the energy to open her eyes. She heard Ruby plead one more time before she sent all of the energy she could gather to one hand, the hand that Ruby held between two of her own. Blake heard her gasp and she soon felt a soft hand caress her cheek. "Come on Blake just open your eyes." she heard Ruby whisper.

Blake's eyes felt heavy. She did not have the energy to open them, but with Ruby right there next to her she did not want to let her down again. Blake used the last of her will to slowly open her eyes, only to be blinded by the florescent lighting of the hospital room. Blake groaned and blinked several times, slowly becoming accustomed to the lighting, she looked over to her left to see a blurry figure she soon recognized as Ruby.

She heard Ruby gasp and emit a high pitched noise she had never heard before launching herself onto Blake and encircling her in a hug. "Oh my gosh Blake I can't believe you finally woke up! You don't know how worried I've been. I just got you back and then you just go into a coma because of a stupid nurse and then I hear from Velvet all the things you went through while you were living with her and then and then…" Ruby cut herself off and began to tremble. Blake soon began to feel something wet drip onto her neck.

"Oh Ruby don't cry. I'm here now." croaked Blake, her throat was so dry and under used it physically hurt to speak.

"B-b-but you died Blake." sobbed Ruby as she held Blake tighter.

"I'm fine now Ruby, I'm not gonna leave any time soon."

Ruby lifted her head to stare into Blake's eyes, "...Promise?"

Blake gave her a small smile and whispered, "Promise." before Ruby dragged her into a heated kiss, only to break it off moments later with a grimace. "What's wrong?" asked Blake.

"... Coma breath is worse than morning breath."

They both chuckled and held hands for the rest of the day until Velvet came by.

**~A.N.~**

**Hey everybody, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I have great news. I currently have a poll up on my profile page to see what you guys want the epilogue to be, there are six options so have fun with that and also there is another poll to what the next au I am gonna do should be and this au is going to be updated weekly so watch out for that. And I also want to say thank you to all of you that have followed, favorited, reviewed and have stuck with this story and my antics y'all are great humans. So anyway please review and all that jazz and till next time peoples!**

**Update: i noticed there can only be one poll on my page at one time so the one that is currently on there will up up for the next three days and then the one for the epilogue will be up sorry.**

**p.s.- I don't own RWBY.**


	19. Chapter 19: epilogue

**-Five Years Later-**

As the morning sun began to peek through the small sliver of space between the dark red curtains Ruby stretched and yawned as she reached over Blake to shut off Blake's alarm before it could begin its incessant screeching. Ruby discreetly slipped out of bed and replaced herself with a pillow or two before silently leaving the room with her phone in hand.

Ruby quickly dialed Velvet's number and waited for her sister-in-law to answer as she caressed the cool metal of her wedding ring.

"Hello?" grumbled a sleepy voice on the other end of the line.

"Mornin' Coco! Can I please talk to Velvs?"

Some more incoherent mumbling was heard on the other end before Velvet answered "Hey Ruby, how are you? I haven't talked to you since you inherited that architecture firm a while back."

"I've been okay the firm keeps me a bit busy but that's fine. I was actually calling to ask a favor."

"Yeah sure what is it?"

"I need you to give Blake the day off today. I really wanna celebrate our anniversary this time."

"...What? Ruby you do know that Atlas' annual fashion show starts next week, right? It's all hands on deck." Ruby was fuming and was about to complain before Velvet burst into a series of snorts and snickers. "I'm kidding Ruby. Blake really needs a day off, seriously that girl is a workaholic. If she's not working on her book she's organizing something for CBI."

"Thanks Velvet!" said Ruby while trying to contain her enthusiasm in an attempt to not wake Blake.

They talked for a few more minutes before Velvet had to get ready for work and Ruby to start breakfast. Ruby began to mix the batter for pancakes and pour a few on to the long skillet. Before long she felt a pair of familiar hands rest her hips and someone's face nuzzle into her neck with a slight purr. Ruby sighed and leaned into Blake, allowing her to slip her right hand under her white shirt and trial up her stomach as her other hand traced the edges of her red checkered boxer shorts. Ruby hummed in satisfaction before she noticed the pancakes were beginning to burn.

Ruby pushed Blake away in a panic and rushed to flip the pancakes before they became inedible. Blake sighed and kissed Ruby on the cheek before saying "Good morning Ruby."

"Blake why are you awake?" huffed Ruby "I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed."

Blake smirked and went back to her previous position behind Ruby. "The bed gets really cold when you're not there and I didn't hear you complaining a few seconds ago, if the pancakes hadn't started burning we would have done a lot more."

Ruby's face began burn and in an attempt to keep herself under control she focused on the task at hand. She grabbed a nearby plate and placed the pancakes on it before reaching over to grab the batter. Blake simultaneously shut off the stove and snatched the batter out of Ruby's hand before looping her arm around Ruby's waist and turning her around. With Ruby's back against the island table across from the stove Blake put the batter down beside her and let her hands begin to rome Ruby's body.

Ruby lifted herself onto the table and dragged Blake down into a kiss, of which Blake enthusiastically reciprocated. Blake began to re-trace the outside of Ruby's boxer shorts with the tips of her fingers and just before she could slip her hand inside they heard the distinct wail of their newborn daughter waking up.

Blake groaned and rested her head in Ruby's shoulder. "Why did we decide to have a kid again?"

Ruby laughed and answered, "I wasn't the one that brought it up first sweetie, you've gotta remember that."

Blake sighed and detached herself from Ruby. With one last peck from her wife Blake made her way to her daughter's room while Ruby went back to making pancakes. Blake opened the second door on the left of the long hallway that contained all of the extra rooms in the house. She walked in and over to the plain white wooden cradle of their new baby girl Blake had carried for nine months.

Blake gently picked up the baby and brought it over to the changing table in the corner of the room to change her diaper and re-swaddle her. After the baby did not stop crying Blake brought her over to the kitchen to ask Ruby if she knew what was wrong.

"Ruby I don't know what's wrong with Lily. I've tried changing her and re-wrapping her but it didn't work."

Ruby laughed and pointed at the bottle sitting on the dank granite counter top between the stove and the fridge.

Blake sighed and picked up the plastic bottle and began to feed the baby, quickly quieting her. "How are you ten times better at being her mom when I'm the one that had her?"

"Because I'm the cool mom." said Ruby while pointing at Blake with finger guns.

"...You just lost all aspects that might have made you cool the moment you did the finger guns _and_ did the sound effects for them."

"I did not, finger guns are cool."

Blake rolled her eyes looked down at their daughter and smiled. Lily's rosy red cheeks moved in unison as she suckled on the bottle. Her soft tufts of black hair surrounded her matching kitty ears that twitched every so often. Although she currently had her eyes closed Blake was familiar her dark silver eyes a few shades darker than Ruby's that the girl possessed. Blake was interrupted from admiring her daughter by the brilliant flash of a camera near by.

"Ruby…"

"Yes?" responded Ruby innocently as she looked at the picture she had taken with her professional camera.

"Why'd you take a picture of me?"

"You looked so cute with Lily that it was hard not to."

Blake sighed and carried Lily over to the dark wood finish island table to sit down for breakfast. Ruby placed a plate full of pancakes down in front of Blake and another plate for herself next to Blake.

"So what are we gonna do today?" asked Blake as she rocked Lily to sleep after finishing her bottle.

"I was thinking about having Yang pick up Lily and then we could stay in and relax... If you know what I mean."

Blake grinned and said "Promise?"

Ruby leaned in and gave Blake a lingering kiss on the lips before whispering "Always."

**~A.N.~**

**Hey everyone! I hope that the epilogue made everyone happy, the Future end and Cute end tied in the poll so I made an attempt to tie it together and here it is! I want to thank all the people who have made it to the end of this fic ya'll are awesome. I also wanna thank everyone who followed favorited and reviewed this fic ya'll are the best humans, you don't even know how much it means to me to have so many people like the things I write. I also want to tell ya'll that the bakery au won in the poll for what fic I should do next and the first chapter of that should come out in a day or two (its ladybug so don't worry about the ship), I still need to put some finishing touches on it, so stick around for that. Oh and I'm also writing a fic with FallenShadow69 named Corruption of my Mind, a new chapter of that should be out soon if you want to check that out. So, anyway please review and all that jazz and Till next time peoples!**

**P.S.- I don't own RWBY.**


End file.
